A Double Entendre
by ishpeekable
Summary: Her happiness meant the world to him, he practically did everything to make sure that she is incandescently happy. Love is supposedly tender, right? But this one is a little too rough, too rude and too boisterous. It pricked both their hearts like thorns.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I kinda revised this first chapter. Hihihi.

I think I made it worse. Well, I'll tell you now...all the awesome chapters...are the...late ones...7+++. :D

I don't own anything.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It was an alluring, captivating, and melodious sound.

He was able to play such a beautiful harmonious sound. Every note had a seemingly happy tone to it, but somehow if one one listen to the piece altogether, it gave a depressing and sad tune. Every time he would press the keys, he would create such a sound. A sound that reflects his inner soul. It was confused, frazzled, scared, happy. It was a composition of various emotions.

It is a reflection of his feelings for her. It was a confusing feeling for him. He hated the uncertainty.

He hated the feeling of being vulnerable.

He hates knowing that he is capable of hurting her in the most painful way possible.

He knows that he could rupture her soul without lifting a finger.

So he kept his distance. He watched her from a far. He observed all the tiny little movements she made , physically, socially and emotionally. He would imprint the images he'd see and treasure it. He would remember her smile, her laughter, her simple gestures. Direct contact? It never existed between the both of them. The young boy started to think. He started to think about her, it wasn't a disturbance anymore. It happened all the time. It happened so frequently his day wouldn't be complete without thinking of her. It became a cycle.

_I have achieved so much, but you...you are the wish I can never get. The dream I'll never be able to achieve. If I truly love you, then I'll stay away. The least I can do is to not ruin your life. Somehow all the lives that get intertwined with mine get ruined. For once in my life, I will not be selfish. So I'll leave you be. __Your friends, your family. I doubt they'll accept me._

_Besides, I don't know how to love._

_I'm afraid I'll give too much or too little._

_I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you._

_I'm afraid that I'll ruin your life._

_I've done it countless times already._

_I could do it again, effortlessly._

_So, I'm happy to just see you smile._

_And if I had a heart, you'd be in there too._

_I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life rather than to be right beside you for eternity, scarring you for life._

_I can't have everything in life. For all this money, fame, power, and glory. I paid the price. _

Still, the moon continued to shine, brightly but not too bright.

A porcelain like color to his skin.

This young boy sat by the grand piano pressing it's keys with pleasing consistency.

He was all alone in the room.

He had enough peace in the room to ponder about the mysteries in life.

Then he thought of her once again.

Her auburn hair.

Her hazel eyes.

Her smooth and fair skin.

Her petite stature.

Her kindness.

Her smile.

Her smarts and her wittiness.

All was good until someone knocked on the door and brought him back to reality.

"Kaiba-sama, supper is ready." the butler said, hesitantly.

"I'll be down shortly." he replied.

* * *

Wow, now that sucked. You can skip chapter two and move on. I think chapter two sucks.

Well, thanks for reading by the way!

Please review. Tell me...what's wrong? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is the slightly revised chapter two! :)

Still, not any better than the original.

Well, I do hope you continue reading 'till the next chapters. :)

Thanks!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Birds chirping, breakfast, alarm clock, Mokuba. Those are the things Seto Kaiba would hear every morning.

"Onee-sama! Wake up!" an energetic boy said

"Ungh." the half asleep teenager replied.

Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's only brother, only blood relative left.

The only living person who is loved by Seto kaiba, and knows it.

The only organism created in this universe who has the ability to get his brother of the bed.

That is no easy task mind you.

_Drat! I need to try something new! He wouldn't wake up to my old tricks anymore._

"Seto! Kaiba Corp is on fire!", he screamed fabricating the painting of The Scream by Edvard Munch.

"You said that last week.", the older boy replied groggily.

"A random person got all your credit cards?"

" Three weeks ago."

"Your pants are on fire."

"A little over a year ago, Mokuba."

"Anica is eating my homework."

"That's your problem."

"She's your dog, Seto!"

"Mokuba, it's your homework being eaten."

"You have a test today?", he asked questioningly.

"No, I don't."

Great, brilliant, superb, just splendid. The raven haired boy couldn't seem to get his very own elder brother of the bed. Has he lost his charm to get the most immovable people out of bed? Please don't dare say yes.

_Hmmm...What could get Onee-sama off the bed?_

After thinking for a few moments he came up with something. Yes, a plan is a plan though, sad to say, the adorable raven haired little boy just made a grave mistake. The little boy whispered something into his brother's ear and-

He dashed.

He ran.

He scampered.

He hustled.

He bolted.

He moved rapidly.

That's what Seto Kaiba did.

He moved so quickly that not even the Blue Eyes White Dragon could keep up with his pace.

So morning preparations in the Kaiba residence were done in record time.

_I knew this plan would work!_

Only then did Mokuba realize the flaw in his plan.

"Onee-sama just left me here." he said in a somewhat puzzled manner.

"Mistakes are evidences that people are trying." Roland replied with much thought and wisdom.

"Thanks Roland. I'll keep that in mind." he replied with a sigh.

XXX Domino High XXX

He was early.

He was very early.

Forty minutes and thirty eight seconds earlier that his usual time of arrival to be exact.

A little too early for his taste.

The campus was populated with just a few students.

Seto Kaiba actually like it.

It was more quiet and serene compared to lunch or recess time.

The young CEO moved towards the cherry blossom tree and sat under the shade it provided.

_This is the first time I went to school think quiet. I can actually hear my thoughts. No more like, I could actually hear the birds chirp._

When he sat down next to the cherry blossom tree.

_There was actually a cherry blossom near the library? I never noticed that._

Seto Kaiba was being so engrossed in his thoughts.

He started of by asking himself questions that cannot be answered.

Then moved on to, questions he'll only ask himself.

Then he started longing for some sort of answer to come.

Hoping he'll be prepared for the answer that he'll get.

No matter how good or bad it may be.

_I wonder what would have happened if I was never adopted._

_What if my parents didn't die as early?_

_What if Mokuba died as well?_

In the midst of his thoughts, his consciousness was starting to slip away.

His heavy eyelids started to drop and suddenly,

his vision was engulfed by pure darkness.

XXX

A 'certain' group of students got to the campus grounds and they decided to sit at their usual place, right beside the cherry blossom tree. That cherry blossom tree was the one nearest to the wall facing the library. They had a surprise waiting for them though.

Shocked.

Confused.

Flabbergasted.

Boggled.

Startled.

Dumbfounded.

Well, who wouldn't be?

"Hey, Joey. Since when did Kaiba stay here? And Since when did he get to school early?" Tristan said feeling just as confused as they all were.

The clueless Joey couldn't seem to think of any reason.

He couldn't hypothesize a thing.

He couldn't formulate any theories.

Zilch.

Nada.

Zero.

"I dunno Tristan." He replied just for the sake of saying something. Shrugging at the same time.

Tea was obviously unable to say her sentences out loud. Well she couldn't help but adore the sleeping Kaiba.

"He's so adorable!" Serenity replied in a whisper.

She was being very considerate to the person asleep. Either way even if she'd scream Seto Kaiba wouldn't hear her, being the 'true blue' deep sleeper he is.

"He looks so innocent in his sleeping state don't you think Tea?" Serenity said

"To think that a person like him could look like this while they're asleep." she replied with much thought.

"Hey guys, you think we should wake Kaiba up?" Yugi asked in a concerned manner.

_Class would be starting soon so someone has to get kaiba up._

"How are we gonna do dat Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I know! Let's give him an atomic wedgie!" Duke said, with much passion.

_It's payback time!_

"Duke! That's mean. He must have been up all night working." Serenity said with concern in her voice.

Duke didn't reply. He just stayed quiet. On the outside.

_Some women just can't take a joke now can they?_

"An atomic wedgie sounds good." Joey said, agreeing to what Duke suggested.

"Joey!"

"Alright already! I was just jokin'!" he replied.

XXX

In a school like Domino High, news spreads quickly. Unfortunately, the entire 'female' population of Domino high was already by the cherry blossom tree where Seto Kaiba was having his 'siesta'.

"OHHMYGOOSHH!", one girl whisper screamed

"He looks so預ahhh..", said the girl who fainted

"If we sell this in the internet, we'll be as rich as Seto Kaiba.", one girl said scheming her plans of getting rich.

"Can I touch him?" one of the girls asked.

Well, the entire straight male population of Domino high was clueless. Well, some had a clue but they decided to stay away from the huge mob of women.

Bakura started to walk towards the place where Yugi and the gang sat. He woke up a little later than usual. Well Bakura, a soundless alarm clock well not get you to school on time.

_What's with that huge group of girls by our usual place...What if something happened to the gang?_

_What if-_

Before he could jump to even more conclusions, he saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke..dusty, dirty, famished and well, they looked visually 'unappealing'

"What happened to you guys?" Bakura asked.

Wordlessly they pointed to the cherry blossom tree. Poor Bakura went towards the direction to where they pointed, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Wow, I must congratulate you. You can read something so awful. Now flame me. Tell me how horrid this chapter is. Then go to the next chapter. Wow. That did not make any sense.

Well, please review.

Thank you thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hello, thank you for those who are really reading my story...I'm extra thankful.:)

Well, here's another chapter!

A Double Entendre

Note to readers:

_thoughts and flashbacks_

Oh yeah, if you really wanna feel the love of the first part of this chapter and the flashback part..the good part of the flashback ... I'm telling you know to listen to 'Spring Time by Yiruma'..Yes, I'm in love with the piano thinggy of this person.

Can you blame me? It's mondo good.

Disclaimer: I know it doesn't belong to me. So you should not sue.

* * *

"Seto! Wake up!" a woman said.

In his half awake half asleep state he mumbled "Unngh, later."

"Seto! You'll be late" she exclaimed

_What? I'm already in school. Beside the stupid tree._

"Seto, it's your first day of school today. We don't want you do be late now, do we?" she said.

_That voice, that tone of speaking. It's sounds all too familiar._

So he opened his eyes and saw one of the people he's been longing to see, for a very long time.

Glad.

Overjoyed.

Rhapsodic.

Auspicious.

Exuberant.

Ecstatic.

Bliss.

"Mum?" he asked, he called for her. He wanted to make sure it was the real thing.

"Yes, Seto?" She replied with a motherly smile

_It is her._

She continued to speak "Seto, come on now. It's time to move about. You have to get off the bed or you'll be late, love."

He stared at her.

Her brown hair and blue eyes.

Her pale skin.

Her warm and beautiful smile.

His 'mum'.

She was here.

His mother reached for him. "Come on Seto, get your lazy butt off the bed."

He hugged her. He wanted to cry. He was just so happy to see her again.

When they were going to leave his childhood room, she disappeared.

He woke up.

Surrounded by people.

Women to be precise.

And a few males as well.

An easy come, an easy go go. As they say, the group of people ran around and disappeared quickly.

_Where did all those people come from?_ He thought.

He heard voices buzzing, but there was no one around. He was trying to find the source of the sound but no avail.

"Seto! Wake up!"

_Mum?_

"Wake up!"

He opened his eyes. Confused beyond belief. He was in a white room. Then after a few moments, he realized he was in the hospital.

"Onee-sama, your awake!" Mokuba said.

"What happened?" the confused boy asked his brother.

"Yugi and his friends called me. They said they saw you right beside the cherry blossom tree and you were asleep. So they decided to wake you up but then when they held you, your hands were very cold and you were very pale. So they called me, to ask if you were sick." he said.

"So Seto, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, lightheaded in fact.

Then he continued to speak "I'm fine."

Even his sentences were a little out of order.

Then the two brothers heard someone knocking. It was Dr. Fujioka.

"Ah! Dr. Fujioka!" Mokuba said when he realized it was him who entered the room.

"Good day, Kaiba-sama." He replied to Mokuba's greeting.

"Dr. Fujioka. There's no need to address me with such formality." Mokuba said.

He nodded in reply and turned towards the elder brother and asked "Kaiba-sama, have you been taking your medications recently?"

The teen averted his gaze nor did he reply to the question.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." said the doctor.

Mokuba looked at his brother with a disappointed expression.

Seto Kaiba just couldn't take the guilt every time his brother gave him that expression.

He felt like rubbish every time Mokuba would give him that look.

His stomach would twist and turn.

He felt blameworthy.

He just couldn't. He cannot stand it. It's a terrible feeling.

Dr. Fujioka interrupted their somewhat silent conversation and said "Well then, Kaiba-sama. I'm sorry but you'd need to have a new set of medications." He looked around then said his goodbyes.

Mokuba broke the silence by asking the question, his brother wished he's never ask.

"Seto, why weren't you taking up your medications?" he asked his brother. Hoping he would answer.

"I just-- I don't know." he replied jadedly and went on and said "I'll rest for a while, Mokuba."

So Mokuba left him alone. He left him there in the hospital room to give him some time to think.

_That's how Seto solves his problems. He just needs a few moments to be with himself and think._

He walked down the hallway, down to the lobby, and made his way to the limo.

_Why is he being like this?_

_What could he have done lately to make his condition get this bad?_

_What if Seto is--?_

Mokuba instantly got rid of that thought. He dismissed it.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Mokuba said, loud enough for only him to hear.

He started to recall a few precious moments in his life, memorable moments that he shared with his one and only big brother.

XFlashbackX

"Hey Mokuba!" he said with a beaming smile, which was practically plastered to his face.

The million dollar smile, that's what the people in the orphanage said.

"Hey Mokuba! Look at this, if I lift the string high enough, I'd be able to create enough force if I lift this string high enough, the wheel would have the perfect gravitational pull from this height that if I let it go, it would have enough speed to go through a hoop. Just in case you're wondering how I got this answer, I multiplied the force of gravity on a falling object and then multiplied the mass and acceleration of the object! It's cool isn't it?" Seto said, happily and terribly amazed grinning boyishly because he was able to create a 'mini roller coaster'.

"Seto, where did that part of you go?" Mokuba asked himself.

Mokuba was laying down on his bed peacefully, before someone decided to startle him off the bed.

The poor little boy was just shocked.

Unaware of what was going to happen, he landed on the floor. Butt first.

Then suddenly a familiar set of hands started to help him stand up and get to his feet.

"Happy birthday Mokuba!" he said, with all the happiness, joy, delight and felicity a person could possibly feel. Well, he must have gotten the energy from the vitality of the world just to say it with so much happiness or maybe Seto was just really happy.

"Seto! Don't startle me!" he replied, trying to hide his humiliation. Desperately. Though, no avail.

His elder brother laughed.

"We're having a celebration, Mokuba. They prepared cakes, cookies, candy and all those thinggys in colorful wrappers!" his brother practically enumerated everything with much excitement then continued, "Then after that, we'd have to visit mom and dad, we don't want them to get lonely now, do we?" he said with a smile like smug. Trying to conceal the sadness.

"Okay Seto! Let's bring the flowers you planted a few weeks ago!" Mokuba said thoughtfully.

"You didn't have to say that Mokuba, I've already done it." he replied synonymously.

Why Seto? You were already happy before he came in.

Gozaburo. The first man in history who is able to turn happy and cheerful children into working, close to flawless robotic machines.

"Then answer is wrong!" he screamed at the young boy.

"I-I'm sorry." he replied apologetically.

"Is that stuttering I hear? Seto, no heir of mine will stutter is that understood?" he said without a hint of compassion in his voice. It was all sternness. Cold, hard sternness.

The poor boy mustered all of his courage just to say yes.

"Yes, I will try. With all my ability, not to stutter anymore."

"Well, then. I hope you keep your word, Seto." The older man replied.

It was in this period of history when the poor young boy forgot the most basic joys in life.

Laughter.

Smiles.

It was in this point of his life when his body decided to break down. Such a young boy was pushed to the limits. He was following a schedule far to quick and stressful for his body to cope with.

This was the time when Dr. Fujioka entered the picture.

He was a very successful doctor. One of the few people looking out for Seto.

"I'm sorry bring bad news but Seto-sama has a rare case of anemia. Apparently, he's had it since birth. It just turned into something more serious, due to the stress he is experiencing."

The maids and butlers tried to help Seto as frequently as they can. The tutors secretly lightened his study load.

But it wasn't enough.

It was too late.

The damage has been done.

As the years passed, it got even worse. There was a time when it almost became fatal.

Then, Gozaburo disappeared. He just vanished from their lives.

He was gone.

Seto learned how to smile and laugh again, but still there was something different. He became Gozaburo's living legacy, he may laugh and smile but they're empty. Emotionless.

Xend of flashbackX

Mokuba didn't notice how he got there but he was there, right in front of the grave of his parents.

Akihito Watanabe

A wonderful husband

an a loving father.

Born on August 29, 1970

passed away on

March 7, 2000

Malissa Cosette Watanabe

An affectionate

Wife and mother.

Born on June 3, 1973

and died on the date of

July 7, 1995

_Hey mum, hey dad. You know we miss you a lot. Really we do. I know you're right here. You're like our guardian angel, right? You're right there watching over us._

"I really hope you are because as far as I'm concerned, you haven't been here." Mokuba said trying to face the facts.

Well, Mokuba. That guardian angel you're looking for comes in various forms.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Loathe it?

Well, I know...The names well, they kinda suck.

And yes, Their mother is not Japanese if you haven't figured that out.

She's something else...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there...

I'm here again...

presenting another chapter of 'A Double Entendre.'

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

All of theme were there again, by the cherry blossom tree. Babbling to one another, talking about the most random things, one side is talking about boys while the other is is talking about girls. It been peaceful for them lately. No one was there to darken their days.

"Hey, Joey.", Serenity said.

"Yeah, Ren?", he replied.

"You know...I-I think we should pay Kaiba a visit.",she said.

"WHAA?! Why are _we_ gonna visit dat moneybags?!", Joey said. No, Joey screamed. Overwhelmed with all the various emotions he felt at that certain moment.

"Serenity, I think that's a good idea!", Yugi said.

"Yeah, he's almost missed the entire week of school...Well, he does have two more days before he misses the entire week.", Duke said in a contemptuous manner.

"Well, I think we should drop by sometime.", Yugi replied to Duke's comment.

Then Tea butted in and started saying with a brim of confidence and a slight smug, "Well, believe it or not, I heard this from Mokuba. He said ' Seto is actually very fond of your presence on certain occasions. No, scratch that. On most occasions.' See guys, He might actually be nice to use someday and he'd be our friend in no time!"

"Hold on Tea, how exactly is he 'fond' of us and how are we so sure that Mokuba is telling the truth?", Tristan replied with a 'detective-like' suspicion.

Well, Mokuba was telling the truth.

Though on why his brother was 'secretly fond' of Yugi and his friends. They were better off not knowing.

To be frank... Their group was composed of the following:

A bone-headed dice obsessed person.

A blue blooded dead Egyptian pharaoh.

A blond nitwit. More commonly known as 'mutt'

An ostentatious blond with an obsession for the color purple and a huge set of 'you know whats'

A bon mot boy who is not taller than five feet who has a bad case of idiosyncrasy.

A malcontent person for friendship.

A pencil turned human who tries to be the perfect 'Lochinvar'.

A so-called 'British boy' with white hair who seems so saturnine because he was molested, by another man.

And last by not the least, his redhead 'Marie Claire'.

So, honestly speaking, Mokuba did the right decision of leaving the reason of fondness blank. For most of them has been ridiculed in the Kaiba household, in the office. In short, everywhere.

Nevertheless, Yugi called Mokuba and 'told' him of their plans of visiting his brother.

"Stay right where you are Yugi! I'll pick all of you up so we can all go together!", said the magnanimous dark haired boy.

Then he hanged up.

"Well, what did Mokuba say?", Tea asked.

"He was...very glad. He said he'll pick us up.", He replied with a somewhat sheepish smile.

So they waited.

Three minutes. It wasn't really much of a wait..

So a shiny, sleek, black limousine parked right in front of them.

Well, what were they expecting?

Mokuba on a bicycle?

A van?

Well, reality begs to differ.

"Hey guys! Come on, hop in." Mokuba Kaiba said as he beamed the 'million dollar smile'.

Wordlessly, they went inside the limo.

Amazing. Wow. So this is the 'daily' means of transportation of the Kaiba's. A car that came with a refrigerator, a flat screen T.V., and a huge teddy bear.

The stuffed toy seemed so out of place, even Joey noticed it.

"Hey. Mokuba. Who in da world owns dat big teddy bear?", he asked curiously.

"That's Seto's pillow." he said, like as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Meanwhile in a certain hospital room

A certain brunette sneezed.

Back to the limo

Joey couldn't stop laughing. Well, Bakura, Tristan and Duke had the same reaction as well. It was like as if what they just heard was the most witty, rib tickling, sidesplitting, asinine, grotesque and diverting comment then have ever heard.

Hands down to them, no body has seen anybody laugh as hard as they were.

Yugi decided to change the subject and asked Mokuba, "So, what hospital is Kaiba in?"

"Oh, the usual. St. Luke's International Hospital, they one near Tsukijii Station."

_Haha. Why do I suddenly feel 'financially' inferior'?_

"Why did you ask Yugi?"

"Just curious."

"Oh we're here already!", the younger boy said.

So they went down the limo and they couldn't believe that this place was a hospital. Then, they went to the lobby. Well, Tristan and Joey were like kids seeing a theme park for the first time. Then they saw a familiar face.

"Oh hey Roland!", Mokuba said.

The bodyguard nodded and looked at the people Mokuba brought with him. Then left.

"I do hope Kaiba is okay. I mean he's been stuck in the hospital eating nothing but hospital food.", said Tea.

"I hope he doesn't feel terrible not being able to work.", Yugi replied.

Seto Kaiba did feel terrible, but he was happy.

So they went inside the elevator and went high up, way high up.

Then it hit them.

_Kaiba was using the suite, in a high class hospital. _

There wasn't a penthouse so he had to settle for the suite, honestly speaking.

So, a hospital room equipped with a large LCD, goose quilts and pillows, 'high class' hospital food, an efficient service system and a good looking nurse to keep you company wasn't at all a bad idea. No wonder the young CEO wasn't complaining.

The moment Mokuba and company entered the room, they were...speechless?

Mokuba knew what to expect.

But they didn't.

Nope, it's because a typical sick person would not be playing an unreleased video game. They'd be confined to the bed, pitying themselves.

Not to mention the very 'physically appealing' nurse staying by his side.

And a lot more new and unreleased video games on one side of the room.

Only then did Joey feel the perks of visiting the rich that are sick.

It was in that time where he actually liked Kaiba.

More like his stuff, but that's almost the same.

XXX

"Kaiba, I thought you were sick.", Yugi stated. Confused, in a really big way.

"I am.", Kaiba replied, but before Yugi could ask him another question...

Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Duke literally went 'gaga' over his collection of video games.

_I wonder how they would react if they found out I made that._ The 'ill' boy thought.

"This! They don't sell this yet!"

"I thought dat dis was gonna come out next year!"

"They said that they stopped producing this game."

"HEEYY!!! I thought that this game was still in the making!!!"

"WHOA! The upgraded version!!!"

"HAHAHA!!! Look at dis!"

"This game..."

"Crap. SHIT. HELL NO. Seto Kaiba doesn't own this game. He couldn't..it's just too--!!!"

The moment Kaiba realized what Mr. Devlin was implying, he immediately asked Roland to get if from Duke's hands.

Ah, the perks of being rich. Lovely, don't you think?

Dr. Fujioka entered the room, temporarily stopping the 'noise of amazement' Joey, Duke and Tristan were creating.

"Ahem.."

Yes, silence. Complete silence.

Now was the time for bad part of being in the hospital.

Medicines and other procedures.

It was nothing terrible, really. Just a few ounces of medicine, via syringe, a bag of blood, and three pills and hard core medicated food.

It was nothing much, nothing much at all.

The blue-eyed teen was 'seemingly' used to the pain.

Though, the ones around him seemed to cringe, it looked...painful, excruciatingly painful.

Tea looked at Kaiba then asked hesitantly, "Kaiba are you--?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Is it over?", said the scared redhead who was by all means, scared to take her hands off her eyes.

"It's over Serenity, You can look now.", Duke said in the most 'prince charming' way as possible then, took her hands and smiled at her and said, "It's done."

Enraged.

Hostile.

Fury.

Wrath.

Vexation.

Enmity.

My, my, Duke. Be careful for what you wish for.

"Devlin, let me be polite for once to ask you to step outside so that you wouldn't hear me ridiculing your lame way of flirting.", said the hot blooded brunette.

"While your at it, leave mah sistah in here as well!", the other hot blooded blond screamed.

Well, Duke was somewhat 'humiliated'.

What scared them was, Joey and Kaiba did it together.

_I'll make sure that I'll douse and saturate him in acid before I die._

_If he goes near mah sistah...I swear, even if I get killed...I'll drown him in acid or somethin'_

Poor Duke Devlin needs to learn that one should not fan a fire if they want it to get weaker.

"Umm...Joey.", Serenity said, trying to get her brothers attention from his inner-mind.

"Yeah Ren?"

"Everybody, I have something to tell you because I've kept it a secret far too long.", she said then continued, "Duke and I are going out."

"WHY!! YOUU!!!DUKE COME HEAR!!!", Joey 'screamed'.

"D-d-duke. Congratulations.", Tristan said. Trying so uber hard to hide the contusion of his pride.

"Wow, Serenity, that's so cool!", Tea said.

"Duke, make sure that you take good care of Serenity, Okay?", Yugi said.

Before Mokuba could say anything, he looked at his brother.

_Poor Seto._

His Seto Kaiba looked at his brother and gave him the ' I'm fine' nod.

_If she's happy then, I'll be happy too._

"Wow Serenity, you just caught a pretty big fish_._", Tea said with much excitement.

_But _Serenity_ caught my brother too...So if Duke's a big fish, does that make my brother a beached whale?_

"Mokuba?", Kaiba said.

"What are you thinking about? You have a smug on your face."

Mokuba saw this as an opportunity to change the subject, for onee-sama's sake.

"Hahaha, nothing Seto. I just remembered something"

Then the older boy looked at him with a 'What the hell are you thinking about' look.

"Oh fine, onee-sama. Do you remember Georgia onee-chan? The really pretty girl you meet at the party last week?"

"Yes, yes I do. Why?", he replied.

_What is he trying to pull off now?_

"Well, you see...last friday you went to another party, right?"

"Yes."

"Then when you got home, I saw the both of you go up to your room."

"Oh, that wasn't Georgia. That was her older sister, Adriana."

"Well, still. I heard you that night. What game were you playing it sounded so fun?!", Mokuba said

with the successful innocent smile, then he looked around

_Yes! They're reacting the way they're supposed to._

His brother was not replying to his question but instead he looked at him with a 'What the hell Mokuba?!' look.

"Seto! Don't lie to me I know what I heard...when I was going to get food from the kitchen and besides, when I was going back to my room, you were still playing that game.", Mokuba said.

"We were playing rock, paper scissors.", his elder brother stated.

"No you weren't. I know I heard you and Adriana onee-chan! I heard her say 'So, Seto Kaiba what games do you like to play?' then you said 'It's a secret.' then she said 'Hmm..I like surprises.' then I heard you say 'I like treats.'...that was before I went down, but when I was on the way to my room I heard her laughing and making this weird sound then she said, 'Seto I'm gonna--'. So what happened Seto? Did she lose the game? Because she could have said 'Seto I'm gonna lose'. What game did you play afterwards?", Mokuba said in the most naive way as possible, putting all his innocent eyes, innocent smile on the outside but the inner look of Mokuba was more of a devious laughing little boy, smirking.

Seto Kaiba was almost, unable to recover. It's a good thing that he knows how to recover from shock quickly.

Then he said, "Mokuba, we were playing a very intense game of Monopoly, I had a lot of surprises and then she made a stupid mistake that's why we were laughing, then she lost because she had to pay for passing but she didn't have enough money to pay anymore."

"Ohhh..Wow Seto! You must really love Monopoly.", Mokuba said.

"Yes, I do."

Poor Duke, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura.

"Who exactly is this 'Georgia and Adriana onee-chan'?", Tristan asked.

Then Mokuba gave him a lingerie catalog.

"HOLY SHI--!"

"WHAT THE?!"

"CRAP,CRAP,CRAP"

"WHAAA?!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD?!"

Georgia and Adriana Nemcova. They were all, aghast.

_How-how does he get these girls? _Joey though

_No wonder he doesn't date anyone from school. _thought Tristan

_Kaiba actually does it. _Tea thought

_Kaiba? Lingerie? Girl? Model? Physical contact? _Yugi was confused.

_He is a boy. _Serenity was thinking.

_And I thought Serenity was good looking. _Duke thought.

They were surprised. Well, they had every right to be. Judging from the way this 'information' was presented to them.

Suddenly, a nurse knocked on the door and said, "Visiting hours are over, only family members are allowed to stay.

So they left, completely shocked. That leaves Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba alone in the room.

Kaiba decided to break the silence by saying, "I apologize for the language Mokuba ,but fuck you."

"I'd love to say the same thing Seto, but you just got yours.", his younger brother replied mockingly.

His own brother was just as scheming as he is.

"So Seto, when will you get out of here?"

"In a few days time I guess."

XXX

The next day, Yugi and Tea decided to visit Kaiba again.

"Hey Yugi, Kaiba was in a 'good' mood yesterday. Don't you think?", Tea said

"Yeah, he was. The last time we spoke to him was when said something about Joey that day. When we accidentally dropped pink paint on him.", Yugi said.

"I'm glad to see that Kaiba is changing, slowly."

"Me too Tea, me too."

When they got to the hospital, they saw the Kaiba's doctor, Dr. Fujioka. Then when Dr. Fujioka saw them, he approached them and said, "Ah, you must be Kaiba-sama's 'acquaintances'."

"Yeah, we're his acquaintances alright.", Yugi replied.

"Why don't we go to the garden, I have something to ask of you."

So when they got to the garden, Dr. Fujioka started to inform then of something they didn't know.

"What?!", Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, he's going to take the operation.", Dr. Fujioka said calmly.

"I know that Kaiba-sama trusts you."

_He trusts us. _Yugi thought.

"May I ask you a favor then?", the doctor asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"The moment Kaiba-sama is well enough to go back to school, can you keep him company? Let him join your group? From what I've seen, he's very 'fond' of your company."

"We'll do everything we can, sir.", Yugi replied.

Then Dr. Fujioka looked at the both of them and said "Ah, yes. He likes cookies." then he left.

"Kaiba likes cookies?", Yugi repeated.

"Hey Tea, is that cookies?"

"Yeah, Joey made too much cookies in cooking class so I decided to bring some home but seeing that Kaiba likes cookies, I think I'll give it to him."

So they went back in the hospital, went to the floor Kaiba was in, got thoroughly inspected, were asked for identification and many more.

"Whoa. That was some tight security.", Yugi said.

"I know. I wonder why Kaiba needs to do all these things?", Tea wondered.

"Next time, we should come with Mokuba.", Tea said.

"Yeah, I think we should do that."

By the time they got to the room there was more than fifty bouquets of flowers. It was filled.

"Whoa..", Yugi and Tea said.

Then they finally found Kaiba, reading a book. It was a seemingly normal book.

_Whoa, those are one of the thickest glasses I have ever seen._

"Hey Kaiba.", Yugi greeted cheerfully.

He looked at them and nodded.

"So Kaiba, what's your eye grade?"

"Five hundred."

_Why is it that high? _Yugi thought.

Then suddenly, some out of the blue event just happened.

"Are those cookies?", Kaiba asked Tea.

"Yeah."

"May I have one?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

He was happy, it's been ages since he's seen a cookie. Being stuck to hospital food for days, nothing could brighten his day more than cookies.

"ONEE-SAMA!", greeted the dark haired boy.

"Oh hey Tea! Hey Yugi!"

"Hey Mokuba.", greeted tea.

"What's up Mokuba?", Yugi asked.

"Nothing much."

"Oh wow! Cookies! May I have one too?", the adorable little boy asked.

"Sure Mokuba."

"So, how are you feeling Seto?", Mokuba asked.

"Lovely.", his brother replied, while rolling his eyes.

"That's good.", Yugi said. Oblivious to the sarcasm implied.

So there they were, talking about school, duel monsters and cookies. Well, Yugi, Mokuba and Tea did most of the talking. Only then did they realize that Seto Kaiba wasn't such a bad person to be with. Putting aside all the side comments, insults, retorts and rolling of the eyes that is.

* * *

Yaay! Another chapter done! Sorry for the delay.

Well anyways, please review...I need to know if people actually like my story...

Well, anyways...

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa..I had the ultimate writers block...Sort of. I had this idea in my head but I just couldn't seem to put it into words, and this was beyond irritating.

Well, anyways...Review!!!

Oh and thank you to my two reviews who complimented my grammar...I was beyond happy. I was like...'Omigod! Someone actually likes it!'...I though of this because I thought no one actually likes my 'story'.Well, tell me how you feel at the end of this chapter! I have to know you're thoughts, comments, suggestions, flames, anything!

This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers...

Sakura Takanouchi and Troubled Spirit of Hell.

P.S. I tried to update as soon as I can..but I blame facebook. Yes, facebook. It's because I got addicted to pet society and word challenge...Yes, blame facebook.

Presenting the fifth installment to A Double Entendre.

Disclaimer: I don't own and thus you have no right to sue.

* * *

XflashbackX

It was the plethora of these droplets of rain. It was raining too hard for the common liking of the public. It was during these days that people preferred staying indoors due to the awful weather beyond the bounds of their homes. Usually, on these days 'typical' families would stay indoors drinking hot chocolate while some board game while some would spend it by watching television.

But we all know that the Kaiba family is far from conventional.

"Seto catch!!!", the younger brother screamed.

"I got it Mokuba! Here!", his elder brother said while running.

"Mokuba you're such a slowpoke!"

"You're a lot taller than I am!", the younger brother replied logically.

After playing catch under the pouring rain, they laid down on the grass, obviously drenched.

"Hey, Seto...We're soaking wet.", said Mokuba.

"I know."

Being the more mature person Mokuba is he said, "Well, since we are drenched, we can catch a cold if we don't change our clothes soon."

"Stop acting so mature Mokuba. It's just water. If we catch a cold, we catch it.", Seto Kaiba said laughing the entire time.

There they were, drenched. Their 'apparels' soaked. There they were, having fun under the rain. It was an odd site, but it was a good one. A very good and peaceful one. They were silent for a short period of time, until the elder brother broke the invisible barrier of silence between them.

"Hey, Mokuba."

"Yeah, Seto?"

"I think it's about time I start figuring out what it's all about. It's time that I should know on why people make such a big fuss about it. "

The younger brother was confused. _What is he talking about?_

"Make a fuss over what, Seto?"

"Love.", he said and Seto paused for a while and took a deep breath and said, "It's not that great really, I just don't understand on how people figure out that they're in love. Besides, how does one know whether or not they are in love?"

The elder Kaiba sat up right from his comfortable position on the grass.

"I just don't get it.", Seto said. He was really really puzzled.

"From what I heard, people feel this warm feeling in your stomach.", Mokuba replied with the best of his abilities.

"Well, how do you know if that is love? What if you're just sick?", said the elder brother.

_Can't Seto differentiate sick from not sick?_

"Maybe when you fall in love...you'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

Then they stayed there for a good fifteen minutes. Until their 'nounou' called them from the veranda..

"Seto-sama! Mokuba-sama! Please go inside, you will catch a cold at this rate!"

"Let's go Seto.", Mokuba said, being a lot more sensible compared to his brother decided to leave.

"You go ahead Mokuba. I'll stay here."

So Mokuba did as his brother requested and left him there...under the rain, soaked, with his clothes practically glued to his skin.

When Mokbua got the the veranda, his 'nounou' instantly covered him with a very thick and warm towel. Then she asked him with a very strong hint of concern in her voice, "How about your brother?"

"_Nounou, _you know how much Seto likes the rain."

Then she looked towards the general direction of his brother and then said, "Very well. Now let us go inside and get you changed before these clothes decide not to get off."

Mokuba went inside the mansion then went up the stairs to get to his room.

His room was not at all spotless. The clothes were all scattered around, his toys were on places they weren't suppose to be, and there was left over food everywhere.

His _nounou _room and took a good look around and she asked as calmly as possible, "Mokuba-sama, where is the floor? I cannot seem to find it because of all of these...things scattered around."

"Hehehe, well...I'll clean it up later I promise!", Mokuba replied with a huge grin.

"Now move along and get changed then go to the dining area after wards, I shall prepare some hot cocoa for you."

_Now, where did I put my clothes again?_

After a 'few' minutes of searching, Mokuba was lucky to be able to find his striped sweater and his pants.

"Phew, that took a while.", he said. Then he has finally decided to change his wardrobe. Then he looked outside the window. _Whoa, Seto's still there and it's stopped raining and he's still lying down on the grass. _

It didn't take much time for their _nounou_ to get Seto Kaiba inside.

"How could you possibly fall asleep outside?!"

"I-"

She cut of what he was about to say and said,"And in that weather?! Kaiba-sama, if you had the right mind, you wouldn't even go out in the rain!", she then took a deep breath and said, "Goodness."

"_Nounou,_I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How do you know if a person is in love?"

She looked at him with surprise and happiness. "I knew you were going to ask me this someday. Oh goodness."

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. It's just... You should be asking Roland. I mean, you have just turned sixteen and he would be able to answer your questions a lot better."

"_Nounou_, I don't think Roland has even fallen in love yet.", he said with a chuckle.

"Since you really want to know, here's my advice for you, love comes when it is most unexpected."

_A young boy he is beneath that cold exterior, a young immature boy indeed._

Seto Kaiba thought deeply for a while then he left, puzzled. Definitely puzzled.

XendofflashbackX

"Is the operation over, Roland?"

"No, not yet.", he replied.

"Oh goodness, I really hope Seto-sama is alright.", she said.

"Maria, calm down. Stop pacing he's fine."

"I just can't knowing he's still in the operating room."

Well, it wasn't just her who felt uneasy, skittish, timorous and neurotic.

"Well, Roland. You're not the one to talk. You've been shaking your leg and you've been fumbling with your tie the entire time.", she said in such a blunt manner.

"Maria, the operation is done."

"Oh I really hope Seto-sama is alright."

* * *

Hey, troubled spirit of hell and sakura takanouchi...I hope you liked it!

even if the story is going so slow. Really slow. Super slow. Mondo slow...Super duper slow

Gosh! I need inspiration...if you think you can inspire me...please introduce yourself.

or if you have something you wanna suggest...go tell me.

Anyways, read some more and review!!! The reviews will be loved don't worry.:)

Oh yeah...Nounou means nanny in french...I think. If it isn't, do correct me.=))


	6. Chapter 6

Okay,okay...I'm very thankful for the new reviewer!:) Sapphire Addict.

Thank you so much for being super patient with me...If you think this is silent shipping..well it isn't. The story is just going terribly slow. REALLY slow.

But I'm almost there! Okay, I also have to apologize for not updating as soon as I should, it takes me a while to get ideas intact...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Nobody in this world has seen something stronger than unconditional love. Even if they found something that's stronger than unconditional love, it's filled with lies, deceit, selfishness, greed, and betrayal.

Love.

No, unconditional love is the only thing that makes this world bearable.

Amidst the lies, deceit, selfishness, greed, and betrayal.

It makes up for it.

It makes the most serious people foolish.

It makes the brightest person seemingly stupid.

It makes the most tattered rags turn into riches, or vise versa

Though sad to say, not everyone experiences this unconditional love. The only thing that makes this world bearable to live in.

Though a lot do not notice, there's a huge rift between unconditional love and love itself.

Some say that it takes destiny to experience this unbreakable bond of love.

Some say that it is a once in a lifetime chance.

Some say that it is impossible.

They say that the only thing constant in this world is change.

But is there anything in this world that cannot be changed.

Hopefully, there would be something or someone that would be able to foretell it.

XXX

_Butter, cream, and syrup. The way Joey likes his pancakes. So, breakfast is ready. Joey's bag is ready, his lunch is ready, my bag is ready, my lunch is ready. Ah, the--_

"Ren! Have you seen my bag?!"

Joey Wheeler came running down the stairs, after which immediately sat down and ate breakfast and made the food disappear like magic.

"Oh there it is! Thanks Ren!"

The younger sibling blinked her eyes a few times. Looked around to see if everything was left in order. Then she started to wonder.

_What exactly did I do to help Joey find his bag?_

"Come on Ren or we'll be late!"

"Coming Joey!"

Then she walked out the door. Just like every single day. First, they'd pass by Tristan's house, then they'd head to the main road where they would see Yugi, Tea and Bakura coming from the other direction. Then when they're a street away from the school, that's when Duke comes in. Then they go to class, and by lunch time Joey would be babbling about Kaiba and everything bad about him. Duke and Tristan would be doing some ridiculous contest. Tea would be talking to Yugi about pretty much anything, Bakura would be reading his new book, which he'd start talking about once he's done.

But it's been a little different recently.

Okay, make that a lot.

There was so Joey babbling about Kaiba, there were no foolish contests, Tea and Yugi have been awfully quiet lately, and Bakura couldn't seem to bring himself to read.

It has really been awfully tranquil.

XXX

"Seto-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy."

"Well, you have been sleeping too much. I guess that is a sign for you to get up."

"No thank you."

"Very well then, have it your way."

_Why am I stuck here?! It's been five days since the operation, I should be fine by now! I have read every single book in this house, there's nothing to do...Great, I guess I'll have to watch some stupid movie. Again.  
_

The grumpy teenager was well, grumpy and due to his grumpiness, he could not seem to do simple tasks correctly.

"Where's the stupid remote.", he mumbled.

Apparently, the intercom system of the mansion works a little too well because _Seto-sama _did not even touch the phone nor did he even look at it but for some odd reason, Nounou came inside the room, found the remote, and gave it to her employer.

"Anything else Seto-sama?"

"Food, please."

Nounou left the room to get food. Seto Kaiba got the remote control and switched on the television and scanned the channels until he saw something interesting.

"My heart... It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me any more. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange — no gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me, too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.", said Yvaine.

_Easier said than done. _

"They ruled for 80 years. But no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star, and Yvaine had given hers to Tristan completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the Babylon Candle... and they still live happily ever after."

"That's stupid.", said the bedridden boy.

_Knock knock. _

"Seto-sama, the doctor is here to check up on you."

"Let him in."_ Like I have a choice._

And so the doctor went inside the room, brought out his equipment, took the blood pressure, and the temperature of the sick, grumpy, bedridden teenager. Not to mention the doctor mad him stick his tongue out.

"Kaiba-sama, based from the results, you are well enough to go to school once again, but if you feel sick please, refrain from doing stressful activities.

"Okay."_ I get out of purgatory just to dive back to hell._

So the doctor left. It took at least a minute or two for the information to sink in.

_Wait, I'm getting out of here. I'm getting out of here! !!_

The teen was so happy that he might not be able to contain himself if he didn't feel so lightheaded.

Imagine if he felt normal, he'd be prancing around and jumping for joy.

No, seriously.

Then he realized something.

"Wait, today is Friday. Crap. Two. More. Days. Of. Boredom."

XXX

So Monday came along, as manic as usual.

The blue eyed CEO was on his way to school, looking outside the window as usual.

_What are my classes today? It's Math, Chemistry, Geography, English, then Drama...Great. _

"Hey Seto."

"What Mokuba?"

"Take it easy okay."

The elder brother was aware of the concern of his younger brother. He couldn't help but smile.

"I will. Don't worry."

Then the chauffeur opened the door and the siblings said their goodbyes

"Oh Seto!"

"What?"

"Don't daydream too much."

_Pfft. Like I even dream. _

So he got down the limo and made his way to the classroom.

Excited for his first class. Math. A personal favorite indeed.

Chemistry._ Great, we're going to build a fire. I've done that before. It's so easy. _

Geography. "......"

English. _Shakespeare is stupid. This is stupid. _

XXX

There they were again in their usual area, the infamous cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Tristan, I can't take it anymore...Too many numbers!"  
"It's okay Duke, it'll be fine. So how's Joey holding up?"

"Bad."

"Hey guys!"

They all looked _down _to see who was talking.

"Oh hey Yugi, so how are you feeling.", Tristan asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

Yugi and Tristan sat down and they were very worried about Joey.

"Hey guys."

"Oh Hi Tea!", Yugi said.

"Classes were hard today, weren't they?"

"Yeah, real tough."

"Look Tea, there's Bakura and Serenity. Hey guys!"

"Hi Tea."

"Hey Yugi."

"So Serenity, how's it going?", Tea asked.

"I'm fine..but I don't think I can speak for all of us though."

Yeah, Joey was in academical coma, Duke had a huge case of psychological conjunctivitis, and Tristan was as white as sugarcoated sheet of paper. Thankfully their souls were restored back to normal after a conversation about the newly released video game.

"Look! There's Kaiba.", Yugi said.

"Great, dat moneybags is here again."

"Hey Kaiba! Come and sit with us!"

He looked at them like as if they were some squiggling worms in vomit. Joey saw his expression and told Yugi, "See. I told you dat moneybags wouldn't sit here."

"I'm right beside you Wheeler."

"Ah! W-what?! How?!"

"I sat down, what's there to understand?"

_I miss this feeling of making fun of someone. I've been stuck in that hell hole too long. _

"If you're gonna act like an ass, it's too late Kaiba."

The boy looked at the pencil head with the best poker face he had.

"Tea and Yugi told us your entire charade. So don't act all high and mighty."

"Even a drug pusher would seem high and mighty as long as they're compared to you."

Burn Tristan. Burn.

Though unexpectedly, the insult seemed like a joke to the rest of the group.

They burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Tha-tha-that was a g-g-ood one m-moneybags!"

"I-I-I never knew K-kaiba had the ability to say a joke!"

"Ka-ka-kaiba! J-j-joke!"

"......", Duke was laughing so hard, he couldn't utter a single word anymore.

So after that refreshing 'laugh', they were starved.

Was it really that funny?

Comical?

Waggish?

Mirthful?

Jesting?

Facetious?

_Forcing themselves to laugh that hard? That's new._

Or so the CEO thought.

_Besides, what was so funny about it? I was dead serious._

Then Wheeler started to talk and do the lunch time routine. For the boys.

"Okay guys! It's time."

"Yugi what did you bring?"

"Uhh, chicken sandwich."

"How about you Tris?"

"Onigiri and curry."

"And you Bakura?"

"Fish and chips."

Then Joey looked at the loud and extravagant lunch box of Duke.

"So Duke, what did you bring?"

"Lobster.", he replied with his voice full of pride.

Then they all looked at Seto Kaiba, even Tea and Serenity looked at what Seto Kaiba brought for lunch. Only then did they realize that he was looking through his bag as if he were looking for something important.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a woman came out.

"Seto-sama! You forgot to bring your lunch to school!"

Dead silence.

All because Seto Kaiba forgot to bring his own lunch to school.

They were surprised that he had just made an all too human mistake.

"So Kaiba, what's in your obento?", Joey asked.

"Wagyu beef, Ootoro, rice and strawberries.", he replied.

_Why would I gloat about normal food? I'm not Devlin._

Well, these kinds of food are normal for Kaiba.

But there are people who'd live their entire lives not even tasting a crumb of these luxurious delicacies. Then Tristan and Duke started whispering to each other, giggling like gossiping women.

"Kaiba-hime-sama!", they both said. Mimicking servants of princesses and queens.

"Would you like a cup of tea my lady?", Joey asked.

"Finally, you know your place in society."

Well at least, Tristan and Joey had their fun. Even if it was short lived.

Out of nowhere, the gang started to hover around Kaiba. With an evil expression on all their faces, all except Serenity.

"You should be nice to us, or else.", Tea said threateningly.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her with an expression that was meant to mock others.

"Or else what?"_ I'm up for a challenge._

That response gave the signal, Tea brought out a picture of a young boy wearing a very winsome washing machine costume, with a malignant grin on his face. Oh no, not malignant. More like an expression so

dainty

sweet

precious

darling

It was enticing.

"How did you get this?"

Yugi and Joey went beside Kaiba and they looked at him straight in the eye, "It's better if you'll see it yourself. But before anything, that discovery was by accident. A down to earth accident. How about we bring you there after school?"

The blue eyed boy nodded in agreement.

Right at that moment, the bell rang. On the nick of time.

"So what's your next class Kaiba? Because ever since we were allowed to chose our non-academic subjects, we decided to take this class together, and we picked Drama Class this semester.", asked Yugi.

"I have Drama class as well."

Upon hearing the information, Joey reacted. "Moneybags is with us?!". The poor blond willowed in his sorrows.

It wasn't just Joey Wheeler who learned things he wish he hadn't, but Seto Kaiba regretted looking behind him. He resented every moment he witnessed.

The ladies man Duke Devlin practically wrapped Serenity Wheeler with his arm, "Okay Serenity. Friday night. You and me."

With agreement very much evident in her face she still decided to say the obvious, "Duke, I'd love to." Then she gave him a smile and held his hand.

Even if it hurt, he continued to walk, he bared the pain he felt. _Even if I stopped and pitied myself, the world wouldn't stop and pity me as well. It would just continue to turn, it would never stop and so should I._

"Kaiba are you okay?"

The teen was roused with the sudden question. He looked at the person he wanted to see the least but at the same time, she was the person he'd look forward to see. Every single day.

_Was it that noticeable? _

Nevertheless, he looked at her with an expression that clearly indicated that he was fine. Though, his eyes seemed to say otherwise.

"That's good."

The moment she said that, the pain he felt temporarily disappeared. It was like as if in that moment, nothing else mattered. It was like as if she had an aura so good that it would make any kind of pain stop for a short period of time. Well at least before he was faced with reality once again.

"Kaiba! Quick! You'll be late if you don't bring your ass here any second!"

_I never would have thought that Gardener used such foul language. _

So in effect, he walked a little faster to get to class just right on time.

He felt fine. He could imagine Mokuba saying "SETO! YOU'RE FINALLY FRIENDS WITH YUGI! I KNEW YOU'D BE GOOD FRIENDS!" or Nounou going, "Ah Seto-sama, you should bring them here and have a small get together! I would happily prepare some food. Do inform me if your friends are allergic to some kind of food or beverage."

Well, he felt fine before class started.

_Stupid class. It was the only one left. _

The teacher of this drama class, who was pretty much dramatic herself entered the room.

Madam Roux, that's what she calls herself. It's her alias, her stage name.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down."

She looked around and examined the classroom. Noticing the slight disturbance in her classroom.

"Mr. Wheeler, seeing that you are filled with much energy that you couldn't even bring yourself to sit down, you will go first for this weeks activities."

"But-"

She looked at him.

Blackly.

Piercingly.

Fiercely.

It sucked all the merriment Joey Wheeler had at the moment.

She then simpered and said, "I will have the class pair up, randomly. Whoever your partner is today, will be your partner for the rest of the semester. This pairing cannot and will not be changed. Is that understood?"

She heard a couple of 'okays' and 'uhhs'. "Very well, let us continue." Madam Roux got her plastic containers with popsicle sticks in it. "Half the class will pick their Popsicle stick and on that pop sickle stick, the name of your partner is written. Once you get your pop sickle stick, you must say the name of your partner around and write it on a piece of paper which will be passed immediately after you see the name of your partner." She walked towards the back part of the room. "First off Joey Wheeler."

The poor student did as instructed and said the name of his partner. "Kotoko Fujiyama"

"Yugi Moto, please pick a Popsicle stick."

He nodded and then he smiled, "Tea Gardener"

"Ryo Bakura."

"Uhh...Malik Ishtar?". Boy was he confused.

"Ah, yes. He's a new student. He'll be coming to school tomorrow or so."

She went to another student, and another student.

"Duke Devlin. Get your popsicle stick, now."

He looked at the little stick with much horror. "WHAT?! Surely this is a mistake?! My partner can't be Tristan!"

Tristan heard the news. "Yeah! I'm sure there's a mistake! We're both guys!"

"Seeing that the both of you have a few disagreements, you will go second in the activities for this week, right after Mr. Wheeler.", replied Madam Roux to the two horrified boys.

"Ms. Serenity, please get a Popsicle stick."

She smiled then picked one. There was only one left. She got one then she said the name of her partner. "Seto Kaiba."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Earlier than the usual.

"Seeing as we're pressed for time, we shall continue tomorrow. Now go, eschew!"

The students happily embarked, vacated, departed, and evanesced the premises of the lair of Madam Roux.

Yes, they all left the mise-en-scene.

XXX

So they brought Kaiba to the place where they found the picture, as promised. It was the place he was longing to see but never had the courage to visit.

They all looked at Kaiba, who went inside the abandoned house. So they followed him inside, even under the blanked of dust and covered furniture, you could see that the house looks beautiful. It wasn't really a hard house to spot, it was the only Victorian house in the area. Even if it hasn't been maintained properly over the years, it still looked beautiful. The young CEO was...He was...He was in a state that words could not express.

"H-how did you-?"

"My cousin threw a ball and it went inside the house. So I went in to get it. But I always thought that the people who lived here might have migrated to another country or something but when I went inside the living room, I saw a photograph of you, of Mokuba.", Tristan said.

Like as if he didn't hear a thing, he went inside the kitchen and took a look around.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"Seto! Let's bake a cookie for dad!"

"Okay! I'm sure dad would like it."

"Seto, Mokuba. What are you up to?"

"We're making cookies for dad! Can you help us Sayuri nee-chan?", Seto asked.

She took a deep breath. "I have no choice, your dad would kill me if you cause some kind of trouble."

"Yaay! You're the best babysitter ever, you know that?", said Mokuba.

She started to prepare the ingredient and other things that they would be using to be able to bake the cookies.

"If you're comparing me to your other babysitter, that old woman, of course I'm a lot better than her! She's cranky. Oh Seto, can you pass me the flour?"

The young boy got the flour from the other side of the table and passed it to his babysitter. "Here."

"Okay, do guys want to give the cookie some kind of shape or will we keep it round?"

"We've been waiting all day for you to say that Sayuri nee-chan!", Mokuba said.

So after the a few more steps, the two brothers were able to give the cookies some kind of free form shape. Afterwards, the cookie tray was placed in the oven.

"Now what?", Seto asked.

"Now we wait."

To pass time, they decided to clean the kitchen up then they played a board game.

"Haha! I'm winning! In your face Sayuri nee-chan!", said Seto.

"Your brother is oddly competitive, isn't he Mokuba?"

"Seto is always like this, Sayuri nee-chan."

"Definitely a truth no one can deny.", said the babysitter.

_DING!_

"Okay guys, I heard the oven. Seto, get a plate and a glass and Mokuba, please get the milk inside the refrigerator. I'll go and get the cookies out of the oven."

Once they were done preparing, the two brothers realized that their dad should be home by then.

"Dad's not here yet. He's supposed to be here already."

"It's okay Mokuba. Maybe there's just a traffic jam somewhere."

So they waited a little more. Until they realized that it was really late.

"Where's dad?"

"I'm sure he's just finishing a few things in the office, Seto. He'll be home soon."

They heard a car park in front of the house.

"Dad's here! Dad's here!", Mokuba exclaimed.

Then someone knocked at the door. Sayuri came to the door expecting the father of these to boys to be the one by the door step. "Good evening Mr. Wata-" But it wasn't Mr. Watanabe. "W-where's Mr. Watanabe?"

Seto and Mokuba saw who was at the door.

"Seto, why is the police here?"

Sayuri looked at the two brothers and went towards them and said, "The two of you, can you go to the library?"

When she saw that they were nowhere in sight she left the officer in and they started to talk.

But just because these two boys were in the library, doesn't mean they can't listen to the conversation.

"Seto, what are they saying?"

"Shh...I'm trying to listen."

So the two boys were eavesdropping in the 'adult' conversation.

"So Mr. Watanabe is-"

"I'm afraid so. It was, a very bad accident."

"But what will happen to Seto and Mokuba? Where will they go? What will they do?"

"Madam, I'm sorry but I think I would have to speak to their mother about this issue."

"She has passed away as well."

The officer was worried. These two boys were pretty much alone. There was silence in the room.

When Seto saw the sudden silence, he entered the room. "He's dead isn't he? Just like mom."

The officer cannot lie to him. So he nodded.

Seto Watanabe was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Both of his parents gone.

Then Mokuba entered the room as well.

"Is dad at the hospital, Seto?"

"No Mokuba. He's with mom already. Dad is with mom."

When Mokuba heard this he ran into the arms of his babysitter and started crying.

It was a very sad day for them, for the both of them.

XXXend of flashbackXXX

Seto Kaiba went further inside the kitchen and he looked at the contents of the table.

"The cookie cutter is still on the table, she's so irresponsible.", he said to himself.

Everybody saw the expression in his face, they decided not to say a thing. Yugi was going to tell Kaiba that they'd go outside and wait for him there but before he was able to say anything, before they were even able to leave, Seto Kaiba asked Yugi a question.

"Yugi, if you had the chance to change one thing in your life, would you do it? Or what if you did change it, would it make your life better? Or break your heart? Or break someone else's heart? Or would you do something entirely different? Or just one moment that you've always wanted back?"

Only then did they realize that Kaiba and Mokuba have been through a lot of pain, pain they cannot imagine.

Only then did they understand on why Seto Kaiba acted like a jerk.

Only then did they regret saying all those things about him.

Yugi looked at Kaiba and said, "We have no idea how hard it is to go through all of that-"

"But we're here for you moneybags."

"Yeah! That's what friends are for!"

So Seto Kaiba, a man who was known for being cruel, cold and ruthless. Everybody knew that he stood alone. Most of the people think that he isn't human, but just like a normal person he eats, he sleeps, he feels, he makes mistakes.

He would do things that people expect from him.

Even if all these years there was this hole in his heart, he still continued to breathe, not live just breathe. But since recently, that hole in his heart, it was starting to fill up. It was starting to get filled with emotions that he's been longing to feel. A thing he hasn't felt in a long time.

Sincere friendship.

For once in his life, Seto Kaiba did something that the society was not expecting.

* * *

Okay...Another chapter done...another one in the making.

So did you like it? Because if you don't you're gonna have to tell me..tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can fix it. If you like it...Review. A single review could push me to write a chapter within an hour...I just read the review of Sapphire Addict on the date of April 11,2009 and look where it got me.

So..tell me your comments and suggestions...If you want me to speed up the story tell me...So I'll speed up. I'm not psychic, you know.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry. I had this terrible writers block. It was so terrible I couldn't at all think of anything!!! And I've been kinda busy lately. Still, I'M SO SORRY! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed .:) It really helped me, a lot. Knowing that there are people out there who are waiting for me to update even if there isn't much. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thanks for supporting me.

* * *

­This nightmare is unending; it's just one inauspicious event unfolding one after another. I can't control it.

I can't keep my composure.

It's just too much to bear.

I never asked for any of this.

Money.

Fame.

Power.

It was all unsolicited.

If I was given the chance to choose, I'd choose that thing I took fore granted. When I close my eyes, I enter untouched memories, memories so good I have doubts whether it is true or not, and memories so bad I wish it never happened. Then when it's time for me to awake from my slumber, I live a nightmare.

Why am I alive when there are other people who deserve it more than me?

Why me?

Why?

I woke up finding tears falling from my eyes. What time is it? The sun hasn't gone up yet.

I guess I'll start the day early.

So I went to the bathroom, to prepare for the day and let the warm water caress my skin, wishing it would wash away my worries.

"SETO!!!"

I screamed from the shower, "What Mokuba?!"

"Breakfast!"

Upon hearing that breakfast is ready, I decided to quicken my pace to get there on time.

XXX

"About time Seto, I'm starved."

The elder boy took his seat closest to the sausage and the strawberries.

"Well, I'm here already so let's eat."

"Itadakimasu."

"Mokuba, mayonnaise.", said the elder boy while pointing at the desired object.

So while the two brothers were eating their breakfast, their nounou was preparing their things for school.

"So Seto, have you talked to her?"

Mokuba looked at his brother with a smug of some sort. Coincidentally, the same as his brother's smug.

"Talked to who?", he replied not knowing on who Mokuba was talking about.

The younger boy looked at his brother. No, the younger boy glared at his brother.

"SERENITY!!!"

"No, I haven't really had a conversation with her.", he replied calmly. "Why would I talk to her, Mokuba?"

"You like her. When you like someone, you talk to them.", Mokuba said. "Seto, do you get nervous when you talk to Serenity?"

Bull's eye.

"N-no."

Mokuba gave a very wise but child-like smile. "When something you want that is still within reach, get it before it becomes enclosed in glass."

XXX

_When something you want is still within reach, get it before it becomes enclosed in glass. _

"Where did he learn that?!"

Seto Kaiba slammed his fist on the soft cushions.

Roland tried his very best to not listen to the ranting teenager at the back of the limo.

The entire duration of the car ride, Seto Kaiba was ranting and mumbling to himself.

Well, almost.

XXX

Serenity Wheeler, a student who goes to Domino High, a typical one at that.

"Off all the days it could rain, why today?"

She was stuck at a waiting shed, she was there waiting for the rain to stop. Apparently, it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

To top it off, while waiting for the rain to stop in the waiting shed, a car decided to 'splash' her with a bit of water, which got her drenched in the end.

She then decided to give her friends a call only to realize that she left her cell phone at home.

_Ah! My wallet!_ So she took it out only to find it empty.

So Serenity Wheeler is without a doubt stranded, with no money, no cell phone, and no umbrella.

_What will I do? I'll be late if I don't think of something quick_.

XXX

"Seto-sama, I think I see Ms. Wheeler."

Kaiba looked out the window and he saw 'Ms. Wheeler.'

"Roland, stop the car."

XXX

_Great, that's the third car that got me drenched_.

"Get in the car Wheeler."

_That voice…_ "Kaiba?"

It was a very nice scene, a young boy holding an umbrella for a young girl attempting to usher her into the car.

'We'll both be late if you don't move quickly.", he said.

So she went in the car and made herself comfortable.

"Thank you very much for the ride, Kaiba."

"Nn."

_I was expecting that kind of reply._

XXX

_She's shivering, Seto offer her your jacket. It's what you learned in etiquette class. _

"Here.", he said while giving Serenity with his jacket along with his handkerchief.

She looked at him and smiled, "thank you."

Then they both stared at each other.

Why?

That is a question they both have yet to answer.

It seemed like an eternity.

That was until the gap between them disappeared.

* * *

Ohh my, I wonder what happend. Anyways, what happens next? I have no idea. Suggestions? Sure! I'd love that. Oh, it's a really short chapter and I'm sorry. I'll try to update real soon. I think I've got my writers unblock...for all those people who reviewed...Thank you so much! I'd stare at your reviews and it makes me happy to know that there are people who like my story even if it is kinda...okay a very, sucky.


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't updated in ages. I am so sorry. I did this chapter amidst all the homework I have to do. I do hope I can make a chapter good enough for all those who waited OH SO LONG. I really am truly sorry. I do hope you like this chapter. It is a little short but we're getting to the good stuff already.

* * *

"Seto…Stop."

She was defenseless, utterly vulnerable.

He looked at her in the eye, caressed her cheek and said, "Just give in…"

While touching her in the most inappropriate areas. Taking her innocence slowly but without a doubt taking it. All of it, until there is none left.

"Mmm…Seto!"

She was squirming under his firm grip, making her experience one of the most unthinkable pleasures in life.

"Seto!"

It was repeated over and over again, without any hesitation.

"Seto!!!"

He will not stop until his hunger is satisfied.

"Kaiba-sama!!!"

He smirked at the sound of the new name she gave him

_Hmm..Kaiba-sama? I like the sound of that. _

XXX

"Kaiba-sama, are you alright?" asked one of his associates.

The young CEO started taking in his surroundings. Getting a grip of reality once again, no matter how futile it may seem.

"Kaiba-sama, I think you should go home and rest. The stress is obviously catching up with you." one of the businessmen in the room said.

"We will discuss this matter further tomorrow; we are after all ahead of schedule." said the one of his business partners.

"Gentlemen, I am absolutely fine. We can finish the discussion tonight and be even more ahead of schedule." The young CEO said.

A small chuckle was heard from the other end of the table, "Kaiba-san, I think it would be best if you were to retire for the day. For you are worried about something else. I strongly suggest we continue this discussion another day."

Seto Kaiba nodded his head as a show of respect, "Very well Nakamura-san."

"Solve that problem of yours Kaiba-san." Nakamura-san said.

He inhaled deeply and gave a faint chuckle "Even Seto Kaiba couldn't escape the problems of a teenager."

_He is exactly like his father in almost every single trait imaginable. _

XXX

Seto Kaiba walked to the entrance with only one thought in his head.

_Was I that easy to read?_

Instantly, he dismissed that thought and he decided to go home and do something productive.

Like playing Journey to the Unknown: II A Glimpse of Darkness

Yes, one of his goals in life:

To finish playing a video game even before it gets released.

_Yes, that sounds good._

So the moment he got home, he went straight to the arcade room and played away.

"Aha! Take this! And that!"

He then moved on to the next battle

"I. WILL. KICK. YOUR. ASS."

He played and played until his brother reminded him there was school the next day and confiscated the video game until further circumstances.

"Seto, it is a school night. You said that I could only play video games up until 8pm. So I'll let you play video games up until 10pm. Do you know what time it is Seto?" said the very irritated Mokuba with such a great tone of maturity.

His elder brother looked at him, then at the clock and sighed. "It's 10:15pm."

"And?"

"The doctor said I should not sleep later than 11:00pm."

"So Seto, what will you do now?"

"Go to bed and sleep."

Upon admitting defeat, Seto Kaiba went up to his room, got ready for bed and slept.

But why is it every time he closes his eyes, he thinks of her, now more than ever in his life.

_Serenity…_

_Serenity….I love you. I love you and I know it, but I'm such a coward to that fact that I can't say it. _

He remembered that when the gap between them disappeared, it was bliss. He felt her lips, her soft skin. He held them like as if she would break if he were to handle her without care.

It all started when he looked at her eyes, the temptation escalated when she stared back, he was unable to hold back.

He kissed her.

So tenderly, so lovingly, all his emotions were felt in that kiss. When he slid his tongue into her mouth, he let his passion flow.

XXX

1:30am

Seto Kaiba was lying awake. He couldn't seem to sleep because only now did the events sink in.

He kissed her.

Not just kissed, he French kissed her.

He grew pale and he started to shiver. Seto Kaiba just did an act against his principles and only now did he notice that "blunder" he made.

"I KISSED HER!!!!!!!"

XXX

It was exactly five hours after the incident and Serenity Wheeler was nowhere near the state of clear mindedness.

She was at a loss for words not because of the shock but because of his kiss…

_His kiss…is stole all the strength from my body. It was my first kiss, and it was stolen, or did I give it away? _

_I remember it quite vividly, he held my hand the same way a prince would. He gently touched my face, caressing it lightly. He didn't say anything; he let his actions speak for themselves. He held my hand with so much care…_

_Something Duke hasn't done. _

Upon realizing that thought, she dismissed it.

"Ms. Wheeler, would you care you explain the structure of the essay for us?"

Startled, she looked around only to realize that she was indeed and without a doubt, engrossed in her thoughts.

"Uhh…the struc-"

Before she could finish, the bell rang. She let out a sigh and went out of the classroom instantly.

A certain brunette decided to greet her once when she was on her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Serenity!"

"Ohh..Hi Tea. Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, it is lunchtime after all, Serenity." Tea replied suspicious

_Something happened to Serenity and I'm going to find out._

"Oh, yeah…Haha. My bad." She replied sheepishly.

When Serenity Wheeler thought it was going to be a peaceful walk to the cafeteria, she was wrong.

He was on going the other direction.

"Hey Serenity, are you alright?"

Tea looked at Serenity, then she looked at Kaiba, then she looked at Serenity again.

_Serenity went pale, Kaiba went all red. So, there is something wrong, But what exactly?_

"Heeey, Serenity…Are you okay? You seem..so.." but before she could even finish her sentence. Serenity took her hand and dragged her to the other side of the school.

XXX

"HEY SERENITY! Where are we going?!"

Serenity brought her to the quieter side of school, the part where no one really hangs out.

"Tea, I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't tell anyone…" she took a deep breath, looked around and said "Not even to Yugi, okay?"

Tea nodded her head and moved closer to Serenity and from there she told her tale…

"Remember this morning, I woke up really late?"

"Uhuh."

"Didn't you wonder why I wasn't exactly drenched?"

"No."

"Well, you see. Kaiba offered me a ride to school when he saw me stuck at the waiting shed…"

"Aaaand?"

"And so I went inside his limo and he handed me his jacket and handkerchief , then he kissed me."

Tea looked at her with surprise, she looked around, then she looked at Serenity again.

"HE KISSED YOU?!?! OH MY GOD! HE KISSED YOU?!"

"TEA! SHHH! Quiet, someone might hear you."

Catching her off guard Tea asked her a very crucial question "Was he good?"

"Yes."

The response was unexpected.

It was a shock for the both of them.

Tea looked at Serenity "Did you just say 'yes', Serenity?"

She looked away, trying to hide her scarlet face.

"Do you like him, Serenity?"

The confused girl took a deep breath, and moved her head sideways.

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me how it feels?"

Serenity looked at Tea "How what feels?"

Tea mentally slapped her face and said "THE K-!" Then suddenly remembering it was a private matter, "Oh I mean…the kiss."

"Please don't think of me as a slut, Tea. Please don't."

"You didn't seduce him to kiss you, right?" Tea said with a very witty tone in her voice.

The embarrassed red head was…was…shocked. "NO! I DID NOT! WILL NOT AND NEVER EVER DO THAT!"

"Okay, okay. Chill. So, how was it?"

"You promise not to judge me, Tea?"

Her friend laughed, "Of course. I promise"

"He was very… gentle. He held my hand like as if I was the princess of glass. I-I…Oh goodness, like he wouldn't let anyone else touch me, but him."

_Naturally, Kaiba likes you of course he'd kiss you like you were a princess. _

"Oh and Tea…"

She looked at her friend again, "Yeah?"

"I never felt this way with Duke. The way Kaiba looked at me at that moment…I felt so safe, so secure, so-"

"Loved?"

"Tea, how did you know?"  
Serenity couldn't believe that Tea knew this feeling so she had another follow up question, "Do you like Yugi?"

"No, not Yugi…Someone else, but not Yugi."

"Ohh, I see. So, what should I do?"

"I can't answer that question Serenity, do what your heart tells you."

XXX

_Do what my heart tells me…_

"WHAT WILL I DO?!"

Serenity was pacing around her room, unable to concentrate on her homework, unable to concentrate on anything.

"I love Duke…but Kaiba…how do I feel about Kaiba?"

She then went outside and took a stroll.

XXX

She walked towards the park and sat on the swing.

_How do I feel about Kaiba?_

"I can't love him…Because I love Duke and Duke would never betray my feelings."

_I know duke wouldn't do that. _

_I never thought that a kiss could cause so much trouble._

_So much turmoil._

_So much racket._

_I didn't think it would cause such a hullabaloo.  
_

She suddenly heard her cell phone ring and answered it. "Oh Joey, I'm here at the park…Just trying to clear my head…I'll be home in a few minutes…Don't worry Joey I'll be fine."

Serenity passed by Tea's house and they talked...

they talked about everything.

Hoping that another exciting day would greet them tomorrow.

* * *

It's short, I know. I suck for making it so short. Oh well, something is better than nothing. And if you are reading this...I LOVE YOU. Knowing that you are (whoever you are) reading this..it keeps me going..though the pace greatly differs. Hehe, sorry about that. If there's something wrong...like misspelled words...grammar...punctuation..do correct me. If you have any suggestions, tell me...If you want Kaiba to get curly hair like Jun Pyo from boys over flowers...TELL ME.

Anyways,

did you like it?

I hope you did. I placed you above my grades!!!

Here's a cookie for you! (comes from your imagination)

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry!!! I've been really busy lately. When I had the time to write...I didn't know what to write I'm so sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Please forgive me for not updating in ages. I don't even have time to read fanfic myself. sigh

But I updated. Sooo read this really sucky chapter! I can feel a some turn of events already! Thank you for waiting. :)

* * *

XXX

She looked at the calendar.

_Today is a special day._

It's been a couple of days since the incident between Serenity and Kaiba

Serenity didn't think about that though. She tried her best to make sure that thought would not pop out of her mind on this day.

_ It's our fourth month of being together._

After preparing her things for school and as well as their lunch, she decided to see if her brother was well...awake.

_What was I expecting?_

She stood by the door frame and sighed.

"Joey, time for school."

The blond boy got a pillow and covered his face. "Five minutes."

"Joey, we'll be late."

She gave another sigh of defeat.

It was a good thing her brother had physically able friends.

XXX

There were two boys standing in Joey's room after being 'summoned'

"Okay guys...How do we ambush this sleeping Joey?", Tristan said.

"I don't think I'll be able to tackle Joey.", said Yugi.

"You called me, hun?"

They all looked at the doorway.

"MAI!"

Mai observed her surroundings, "You want be to wake up Joseph?"

Serenity, Yugi, and Tristan nodded their head simultaneously.

"Then you called the right person." Mai Valentine smirked and worked her magic.

XXX

Serenity walked to school with Joey and the gand, hoping that today would be a better one.

"J-j-joey! What Mai d-did!"

"Wahaha! Hilarious!!!"

Serenity was giggling about the incident.

"It's not fair!!!", said Joey. "She hit me in the head with her purse. It was so hard. I dunno what's inside that thing."

The entire day, they couldn't seem to stop laughing about it.

The look of Joey's face hitting the wall closest to him.

Priceless.

One of the few things money can't buy.

The idiot brother.

They got to school and the day seemed to go by so quickly, but there was no sign of Duke.

_He must have forgotten. But it's okay. Maybe he's busy. _

XXX

"Tea, have you seen Duke?"

Tea looked at her red hair friend, "Nope, haven't seen him"

"His lunch is getting cold."

"You cooked him lunch?"

"Yeah."

Tea called Duke but no answer.

"Maybe he's doing a project of some sort."

Serenity looked at Tea "Yeah! Maybe he's doing something."

Serenity suddenly felt better and the day continued.

XXX

_Last period. Please end. Please end. Please end._

It was a good thing the bell decided to ring or else...

Serenity fixed her things and left the classroom.

"Hey Serenity!"

She turned around to see who it was.

"Hi Yugi!"

"Have you seen Joey anywhere?"

_People have been missing lately. _She thought.

"Nope. I think he went to work already."

"Hmmm, Is that so?"

Yugi took something out of his bag. "You think you could give this to Joey for me?"

Serenity took the package and shook it. "It sounds like a new video game."

"Hahaha.", Yugi said sheepishly. "Uhhh, well...hehe."

"Okay Yugi, I'll give it to Joey.", she said with a smile.

XXX

She was about to walk out of the school until Duke pulled her out of nowhere.

"Serenity, I let's go out tonight. I've planned something very special just for you."

Serenity was overjoyed because she thought Duke forgot all about their celebration.

She started to cry and laugh "I thought you forgot what day it was today. I was really worried. I thought you were sick or maybe you were busy."

He caressed her cheek and said "I'll never be too busy for you, babe."

Serenity and Duke were hugging each other obviously happy.

XXX

_Today was such a long day. I hope I'll be able to tell her one day._

Seto Kaiba decided to look outside the classroom window.

Then he looked away and packed his things and went to Kaiba Corp.

He gave a small and sad smile.

_I guess she is not the one for me then. If it isn't her, then who is it?_

XXX

Things have been really busy in Kaiba Corp.

The Christmas season was coming nearer.

Everyone was working double time, they had no choice.

Their boss was working at such a fast pace. They had to keep up.

So much work so little time.

Seto Kaiba tried his best to be at least three to four months ahead.

He was without a doubt five months ahead though.

"Kaiba-sama, I think you should take a break. We are after all very ahead of schedule.", said his secretary.

She then noticed that he was reading all the documents he has approved and checked a dozen of times.

"Kaiba-sama, I think you should stop distracting yourself with work. You have nothing to do already. I suggest you go out and do something a teenager should do."

"I am doing something very teenage like."

She looked at her boss.

_ Wha_t? She thought.

"I'm working a part-time job here at Kaiba Corp. as a CEO."

She called Roland and told him to pull her boss and bring him home.

"Roland, Kaiba-sama needs to be pulled out from work."

XXX

They were walking around the mall.

Duke and Serenity enjoying their date.

"You hungry, Serenity?"

She looked at Duke, but her stomach answered instead.

Duke laughed and said "Okay then. It's a good thing you're hungry I'll take you to a nice place."

XXX

They went inside a high class restaurant.

"May I have your name, Sir,?"

"Duke Devlin"

"Ah, Mr. Devlin. Right this way please."

They were ushered to their seats

"The menu, Sir." The waiter said while handing them the menu.

Serenity couldn't believe it.

There was so much food.

"Duke, uhhh..."

Duke knew what she she was thinking. "It's okay, Serenity."

XXX

"Thank you, Duke."

"Anything for my princess."

Duke kissed her.

_It feels different. _She thought.

"Let's walk around some more, Duke."

Duke looked at his watch. 'Let's go while the night is still young."

XXX

They had fun.

Playing in the arcade. Shopping. Walking around some more.

It was a very good night.

They were walking towards the park that Friday night.

Duke decided to ask her the crucial question.

"Serenity, do you love me?"

Serenity looked at Duke "Of course I do Duke."

"Stay with me tonight, Serenity."

She looked at Duke and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Duke. I don't think I can do that. I- I'm not ready."

He pulled her closer and said, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"I don't believe in sex before marriage, Duke. I hope you understand."

Duke couldn't believe what he just heard. He pushed Serenity against the wall.

"Come on Serenity, we've been together for quite some time."

She was cornered. "No Duke. I'm sorry."

Duke was outraged.

"What? I still have to marry you just so I could have a couple of sessions with you?!?"

Serenity couldn't believe the things she just heard.

"So this is the thing I get after waiting for a couple of months?!? Huh Serenity?!?"

"D-d-uke. Stop it. You're scaring me."

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They just started to fall.

"I never thought I had to do this, Serenity."

He looked at her with such malicious eyes and brought her to a dark alley.

XXX

"Roland, did you bring my spare clothes and glasses?"

"Yes, sir."

Roland handed Seto his casual clothes.

"Where are you going sir?"

Seto Kaiba smiled at Roland.

"I'm going out there as a teenager. Just this once. I'll do something just for me."

Roland dropped off his boss just by the corner.

"Roland, how do I look?"

Seto Kaiba messed up his hair just a little bit, wore a jacket, a pair of jeans, glasses, a cap, and rubber shoes.

"Very typical, Sir."

"Alright. I guess you can drop me off here Roland. And Roland-"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't follow me. Just this once."

He hesitated, but he had no choice. "Yes, sir."

XXX

Seto Kaiba was walking down the street.

_No one is staring at me. Well, except those girls. People aren't moving away._

He missed this feeling.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"Hey mom! Let's buy that toy for my baby brother!"

"Hmmm, which one Seto?"

"That blue robot! Yeah, that one!"

His mother laughed "Seto, he would still be too small to play with such toys."

The young Seto looked at his mother "Awwww, then what about that one?"

His mother shook her head.

"or that?"

"No, Seto."

The young boy had a look of distaste written on his face. He crossed his arms.

"Babies must be really boring."

XXXEndofFlashbackXXX

He looked at the same store he saw a long time ago.

It was filled with Kaiba Corp. products.

As he continued to walk he bought an ice cream.

_Dad liked the pistachio one._

"I'll have a scoop of pistachio ice cream please."

The vendor smiled at him and said "One pistachio ice cream coming right up!"

He payed for it and he continued to walk.

_I should do this more often._

_I can call these sessions "Seto Kaiba appreciation day"_

He passed by a dark alley and heard some one screaming.

"STOP PLEASE! Don't touch me!"

_Hmm...I wonder what their problem is? It's better not to get involved._

"HELP!!!"

He acted on impulse.

He went against everything and punched the guy in the face.

XXX

Duke brought Serenity to a dark alley and decided to do her there.

"Duke please don't." She was crying.

Duke looked at her with a really pissed look in his face. "I waited this long. I will get what I want."

Out of nowhere to guys were behind Duke.

"Shall we hold her still, boss?"

"Keep her quiet too." said Duke.

Before the two boys were able to cover Serenity's mouth, she was able to scream "HELP!!!"

XXX

Out of no where, someone punched Duke in the face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Ah, the downfall of blending in too good.

"I still don't think you have the right to abuse this woman, Du- sir."

_Shit. That was close. _Seto Kaiba thought.

"Looks like someone here doesn't know his place in society."

Before Kaiba could even react, one of them punched him in the face which resulted in his sudden blindness.

They started to gang up on him and they started to beat him up.

"Duke! Stop! He has got nothing to do with this. Just stop Duke. Let's just go somewhere. Just don't hurt him. Please."

When Duke heard this, he only hit the boy stronger. He got a piece of metal from the side and he started to hit the boy.

"He involved himself in the situation. He must be taught a lesson."

Seto Kaiba was already lying down on the ground.

Duke and his companions stopped.

"Had enough already?"

Seto Kaiba will not tolerate such acts. He pressed a certain button in his jacket.

"Is this how you treat people?"

Duke looked at him and laughed then threw Kaiba against the wall and started to beat him up some more.

Serenity couldn't take it anymore. She's been protesting. Begging Duke to stop.

Then Duke hit Kaiba in the head with the piece of metal he picked up.

It was a good thing Seto Kaiba pressed that button.

The entire police force that looked after the safety of Seto Kaiba suddenly appeared.

"Stop right there!"

Duke was confused. "H-h-ey, aren't you Kaiba's body guard? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Roland as well as all the other people looked at Duke.

They made the police deal with this.

Roland made sure that Mr. Kaiba got to the hospital and that Ms. Wheeler received medical attention as well.

XXX

_That was Kaiba._

_He's in the ICU because of me._

Serenity couldn't stop blaming herself for what happened.

"Ms. Wheeler, no one blames you for the things that happened."

"b-but if he didn't help me-"

"He did it on his own accord. Mr. Kaiba was well aware of the risks, but he still took it."

"Serenity, I don't blame you-" said Mokuba. "Sometimes, he can be a really big idiot. Seto sometimes forgets that he should back down from certain fights."

Serenity wouldn't stop crying "I'm so sorry Mokuba. You're brother's in ICU because of me-"

Mokuba giggled, "Seto likes that room that's why he always goes there. It also keeps the visitors away."

Serenity looked at Mokuba "Seriously,Seto looked a lot worse when he fell down the stairs."

Mokuba looked at Serenity "He just got a couple of wounds, bruises, and a sprained wrist. Nothing too serious. When he fell down the stairs, he broke a rib, and got a lot more bruises."

Serenity looked a little better "Would your brother mind if I were to visit him?"

"I know he wouldn't mind."

XXX

* * *

Okay, okay. I'm sorry this chapter was a little...uhh...disappointing. I started doing thsi at 1am. I'm so sorry! I'll try to do better in the next chapter! Please review.

Oh, I'm sure I would have made some grammatical errors. But I had an idea in my head...I just had to type it before it was all lost!

Please review!

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS! I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter is really short. :D I came up with something though. I find this chapter very cute though. Sorry if it seems like a draft. I got another inspiration comet at 2 am. Hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

XflashbackX

The neighborhood park was a very pleasant place to be. It was blessed with green grass and beautiful flowers. It was a like a second home for the people of that neighborhood. The park was filled with children and parents. There was a little girl playing with her dolls at one side of the park while her brother played with the other little boys. She undoubtedly enjoyed these moments. This was one of her last moments of bliss.

"Serenity!!! Look what at I found!", screamed the blonde little boy filled with so much excitement.

The young girl looked at her older brother and ran to him to see what he found.

"What is it Joey?", she asked with so much curiosity since he didn't have anything in his hand.

"I found a new friend to play with! You should meet him! He's so cool! I think he just moved here.", her brother said with so much excitement.

Her brother suddenly ran towards the sandbox. "Come on Serenity!"

She then ran towards the sandbox. "Wait for me Joey!"

XXX

"Here he is Serenity!", the boy said confidently.

The little girl stared at the new friend of her brother. "Hi, I'm Serenity! What's your name?"

The little boy blinked a couple of times, bowed slightly and said, "Nihongo ga dekimasen."

Serenity looked at her brother and then looked at the weird boy in front of her.

"Joey, he can't understand us.", she said.

"I KNOW! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO SEE SOMEONE THAT CAN'T SPEAK JAPANESE!"

Then suddenly an idea poped out of the head of the young blonde Japanese speaking boy.

"Serenity! Let's teach him how to speak in Japanese!"

Filled with so much energy, Joey Wheeler pulled the new foreigner to the other side of the park and there the boy learned Japanese.

XXX

Serenity and Joey gathered all the things they can in a matter of five minutes. They grabbed anything and everything they saw. Lunch boxes, juice cartons, flowers, books, and a couple of reachable things."

Joey held an apple up showed it to the new boy in front of them and said, "Ringo."

The boy took the apple and repeated what the boy in front of him said.

Serenity handed Joey the red shirt they found. "Shatsu."

The boy took the shirt, looked at it carefully and said, "Shatsu."

"Wow! You're a quick learner strange boy!", said Joey.

Serenity started to giggle, then the boy in front of them started to laugh and said in his native language, "You're very funny."

Joey and Serenity looked at the boy. He won't stop laughing. "Serenity, what did he just say?"

She just shrugged her shoulders in reply. Once the foreign boy calmed himself, they continued their Japanese lesson.

Serenity picked the flower on the ground, gave it to the odd boy in front of her and said, "Hana."

After an hour of showing objects and saying what it was the foreign boy left.

XXX

Joey and Serenity were walking home. Excited to tell their parents about the thing that happened in the park today."

"Hey, Joey. I wonder where that boy came from."

"Yeah, I know we're only half Japanese, but we grew up in Japan. But that boy grew up somewhere else."

"I know Joey.", Serenity said. "I hope he'll understand us the next we see him!"

"Serenity! I have an idea! Let's bring our books and toys and teach him more Japanese words!"

Serenity looked at her brother. "We should do that Joey! We should! We should!"

Then they started to walk in silence, but after a couple of minutes the silence was broken.

"Joey, what was the name of that odd boy?"

Joey looked at his sister and slapped himself. "I didn't even ask for his name!!!!"

XEndofflashbackX

Yugi and Joey were in the hospital. Serenity had to stay for the night, but Joey didn't want to leave her. They were in the lobby, they were just sitting there. They were waiting for something to happen.

"You know Yugi, I remember when I was a kid...I met this kid. He couldn't speak Japanese. So Serenity and I taught him.", said Joey.

Yugi looked at Joey with a really confused look since the boy beside him has been silent for a couple of minutes.

"Really Joey? How was he like?"

"I didn't exactly know him. Since we couldn't understand each other I never knew his name. I do remember his face. He was really pale white, had sky blue eyes, and brown hair.", said Joey.

"Sounds like Kaiba to me.", said Yugi.

"Ha! Knowing Kaiba he would have probably kicked me in the face! That kid was really nice though. Now that I actually thought about it...he actually looks like a girl. Maybe it was a she and not a he?"

Yugi gave a faint laugh and said, "Probably."

XXX

The boy inside the ICU was bored. Real bored. _Here I am again. I'm inside the hospital. _

There was a knock on his door. "Seto it's me."

He was glad to see his brother was here. "Come in Mokuba."

"Hey Seto! I brought you an apple!", Mokuba said enthusiastically.

"Hi Kaiba." Upon hearing that voice, his body stiffened, his hear rate suddenly went faster, his stomach felt fluttery, his palms were suddenly sweaty.

_Oh crap. Serenity is here._

"Hi." It was the only word he could utter in his current state.

Serenity went beside the hospital bed and bowed. "Thank you so much, Kaiba, I-I'm so thankful. I don't know how I could ever repay you. I-"

"It's okay. You needed the help badly. I know how it feels.", he said.

Serenity looked at him and said, "Since when were you helpless? I mean, you're so...so...good in everything you do!"

Mokuba started to make a slow escape. Leaving the two love birds alone.

"No, I'm not good. I just worked really hard for it.", he said. Then with perfect timing his stomach grumbled.

Serenity heard his stomach grumble and she giggled. Her irresistible charm was becoming more irresistible.

"Oh! Mokuba gave you an apple!", she said. So she took the apple and handed it to the bed confined patient.

He didn't eat it instantly though. "You know, the first Japanese word I learned was apple."

Serenity looked at him ready to listen to his story. "I moved to Japan with my parents, a year before Mokuba was born. I didn't know how to speak Japanese. I couldn't read it too. So I had a really hard time."

She looked at the boy in front of her and said, "Then who taught you Japanese?"

Seto Kaiba took a bit the apple and said, "Two random kids I met in the park. I have yet to repay them the favor I owe them."

The girl looked at the boy in front of her, totally dumbstruck. "Now that I actually think about it...You look like that little girl I met, but I never knew their names though."

Serenity didn't know if this was just a mere coincidence or if it fate.

"I was the one who taught the kid how to say flower in Japanese."

After this revelation, the both knew it was a start of a new beginning.

* * *

HEEY! So did you like it? Sorry for all those people waiting. I mean...you guys waited so long and yet i only came up with this. I'm so sorry!!!!

okay okay. I will clear things up. The reason why I typed Nihongo ga dekimasen (which means I don't speak Japanese.) was so that I dunno I kinda switched the dialogue. I mean if I made the entire conversation in japanese then only a couply of people would understand me. So you guys get my drift...right?

OKAY. Serenity and Joey are half Japanese because full Japanese people don't have naturally blond hair and red-ish hair. You know...just to justify their blond and hazel eyed ness.

I just had to post this. I was so excited.

Send me your comments, suggestions, and complaints! :D

PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what's wrong with my story. Lol. I really think there's something wrong with it but I just don't know what it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I'm very sorry for all the people who waited.

Well, here's another chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh btw. I haven't...written anything...in ages. so this will be...very very rusty. (and sucky)

I love you guys!

Oh, I don't own anything.

* * *

"Roland, I trust you."

That was the last thing he said before leaving home. It was a cold winter day. A young man was seen leaving the premises of a certain mansion. He was running fast. He covered his tracks to make sure that his father would not be able to find him. He did not like the job that was set for him. He had to refuse. It was against his principles to kill for his benefit. The idea of stepping on the poor and unprivileged for more money, fame, glory, and success. That was unheard of.

_I have to run. I have to get out of here. _

This man changed his name, he took all his valid ids and disposed of it.

From that day on, he was not anymore Naoki Kaiba.

"Watanabe Akihito"

He will not be related to that family. He will not become like them.

"Watanabe Akihito, please claim your ticket."

Watanabe Akihito, the man who was once known as Naoki Kaiba, was the heir to the Kaiba fortune. The second born son of Kazuki Kaiba. The younger brother of Gozaburo Kaiba.

_I am the second born son. Why me? I don't want to do a job that's...filthy. _

"Last call for Watanabe Akihito, please claim your ticket. Once again, Watanabe Akihito please claim your ticket."

The young man snapped out of his thoughts. _Oh right, my ticket. _

He went to the counter and got his ticket and left.

_Naoki, promise me...you'll be brave. Always do the right thing. Make me proud. _

He will always remember the promise he made with his mother. He will never break that promise.

_Mom, I will do everything in my power not to be like that man. _

A few years have passed and Kaiba Naoki was completely forgotten. His own father decided not to look for him anymore. This person died and he was replaced with Watanabe Akihito. A righteous man who was dedicated to justice and righteousness. He was a typical office worker who worked in New York, then after getting a few promotions, he was transferred to London. Together with his wife, they lived in a small, but beautiful house. It had a wonderful garden and a nice backyard.

"It's good to be home."

"Lissa, do you want to visit your sister? I mean, you're home after all these years."

Malissa thought about it pretty hard before she came up with an answer, "Well, knowing my sister, she would much rather be here to help decorate the house. I think I'll invite her to come here tomorrow. She's bound to stay for a good...Hmm, three days?"

Malissa looked at her husband who was busy playing chess with himself. She decided to get his attention "Akihito"

No answer.

"Akihito."

"Yeah, sure. It's okay.", he said half mumbled and he decided to just pack the chess set away.

"Lissa"

She stopped arranging the books on the shelf and looked at her husband, "Yes Akihito?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you are my wife.", he said with a smile.

After arranging and cleaning and emptying boxes, they decided to rest for the day ahead of them.

"Hey, Akihito"

"Mmm?"

Malissa decided to take a deep breath before telling her husband the news she has been keeping for awhile. "I'm expecting."

Upon hearing the news, Watanabe Akihito fell off the bed. He was surprised, happy, jubilant. He was jumping and running around the room while saying the things he would do as a father, the things he will get for his child. The name he will give to his child. The color of the nursery. And a lot more things he had to say.

His wife laughed a little and said, "Looks like someone's excited to be a father."

It's been 5 years since the Watanabe family moved to London. Their son Seto was a bright boy who enjoyed sharing his food with the family dog, Moxy.

"Mum! Look! Look"

"What is it Seto?"

The little boy ran towards his mom pointing towards the stray cat that made the whole under the tree of their backyard its home.

"Seto, let's go inside. I have something to tell you."

They went inside the house together and the mother prepared a snack for her son.

"Seto"

He looked at his mum wondering what's so important. "Yes mum?"

"Your father got a promotion last week."

"Mum, what's a promotion?"

She sat beside her son and said, "It's like a reward for doing a good job. Your dad got a reward because he's very good."

"Wow! I wanna be like dad when I grow up! I wanna be good just like him!"

The sound of the shoes of Mr. Watanabe was heard as he entered his home. "I'm home!"

Seto ran towards his father and asked, "Daddy, is it true that you got a reward for doing a good job?"

He nodded in reply to the question.

"Yaay! I'm gonna make daddy a drawing reward because he's very good." , said the young boy while running up the stairs to go to his room so he can make the drawing for his father.

"Lissa, are you alright?"

"Akihito, I'm so proud of you, but you seem to be...how do I say this? Not pleased."

He did not know how to tell her. He did not want to tell her, but he had to. "Lissa, we're going to Japan."

She gasped and asked her husband again, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can't run forever Lissa. My brother knows I'm here. He doesn't care about us. We are by all mean very normal." His wife was taking in everything he was saying. "Besides, my father called me and he is asking me to come back. I don't have to be part of Kaiba Corp. He just wants be to be there in Japan. He wants to meet his grandson and his daughter-in-law."

She hugged her husband and said, "I trust you Akihito."

There was a little kid who ran back to the kitchen while his parents were still hugging each other.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I'm gonna go somewhere else now."

"Seto, before you go somewhere else...I have something important to say to you.", said Akihito.

The boy looked at his parents and is waiting for an answer.

"My son, we're going to Japan."

"For a vacation?", he said while tilting his head to the side.

"No, we will live in Japan."

The little boy was getting worried, "What about the cats under the tree?"

"We'll ask Mrs. Jones to take good care of the cats."

"Uhh, how about Moxy?"

"Moxy is going to come with us of course.", said his father.

"Yaaay! At least I have a friend already when I get to Japan."

"Seto, time for bed. We're going to start packing our things tomorrow." , said Malissa.

"Okay mom."

XXX

"Mom, are we there yet?"

"Almost there."

"I can't wait to see the new house!"

"Dad, will our new house be like the ones ninjas stay in?"

"Nope."

Seto was very disappointed, "Awwww, I wanted a ninja styled house so they would pass by thinking a ninja lives inside the house and I can talk to him and tell him that I wanna be a ninja too!"

"Dad?"

"Yes Seto?"

"I don't understand anything here. There are weird drawings everywhere and people speak in...I dunno. It's different."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to speak when we get home."

XXX

It's been months since Akihito moved to Japan with his family. His wife is expecting another child. Akihito was taking a day off so he could spend some time with his wife and son. It was a peaceful day. Well, it was peaceful until he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!"

"Good morning Naoki."

This could not be happening. His father was here.

"Daddy! Did the mailman pass by?"

Seto looked at the old man in front of him. He realized that it wasn't the mailman, but someone else. Someone very suspicious.

"Ah, my grandson. Hello Seto."

"Grandpa? AH! Ojiisan!"

Seto's mother went out of the kitchen to see what was happening outside and she saw the man her husband was trying to avoid all these years. Upon feeling the presence of someone else, Kazuki Kaiba looked up and saw the woman his son chose.

"Ah, finally I get to meet my daughter-in-law. Naoki, you chose a very beautiful woman to be your wife. I am proud. She also seems to be a very responsible wife."

"Thank you father, but I think you should be taking your leave now. You have a company to run, remember?", Akihito said with a hint of spite and irritation.

"Nonsense Naoki, what kind of father do you think I am? Of course I would make time to catch up with my son and know how he's doing."

"Hey dad, who's Naoki?", asked Seto.

"My nickname."

"Ohhhh."

Kazuki Kaiba looked at Seto with a little interest. _I can feel that this boy has great potential. _"Come on Seto, let's go inside and help your mother prepare snacks", said the eldest Kaiba.

"Okay Ojiisan!"

Watanabe Akihito is now worried. He knew that look. He knew what his father wanted. He will not allow his son to be subjected to the same thing as him. He will have to die first before his son will go to the hands of his father or brother. He will do everything and anything in his power to make sure that Seto will not be associated with Kaiba Corp.

XXX

It's been a few weeks since the visit of Kazuki Kaiba. Akihito felt that there is something uncomfortable with the atmosphere. It was like as if he and his family were being watched. His father called him to have dinner in the mansion. He did not like the sound of that, but he had to go.

"I'll make sure that Seto will be safe. He will not be part of any of my schemes. You don't have to worry."

Something is not right. When Akihito went inside the mansion after all these years, the memories just flooded back in. He then went straight to the study where his father usually is. He had no time to waste.

He knocked then when he opened the door, he saw his father sitting near the fireplace.

"Sit down Naoki."

The older Kaiba took a sip from his tea before talking. "Naoki, I'm sure you understand the position you are in. You rejected the position for the head of Kaiba Corp. When I die, it will go to your son."

"Father, my name is Akihito."

Kazuki Laughed. "Akihito, is that so? Are you trying to hide your past? It's useless. Hiding your past won't stop the future of your son. Naoki, now is the time to tell you this. Gozaburo is...how do I say this? Not as competent. His son...just as mediocre as he is. But Seto. I can see that want in his eyes. There is that drive for power and success. He is a true Kaiba. He will be trained to be a Kaiba. Do you understand?"

"Father-"

"You are in no position to refuse. As I said earlier, he is not part of any of my schemes. I want someone to continue the legacy of Kaiba Corp. Seeing as you refused, I'll make sure that your son will be made for this job. He will be trained and he will learn every-"

"You will steal his childhood!", screamed Akihito. "Everything I'm doing, it's to give Seto a normal life. When he is old enough to decide, I will let him decide for himself."

Kazuki Kaiba looked at his son, "My my, you have changed. You're a little more...emotional? Just like your mother. However, I accept your proposal. Seto will be asked if he wants to be the heir to Kaiba Corp. the moment he turns sixteen. I'm sure we have a deal?"

Akihito looked at his father and nodded. _I will make sure that Seto will enjoy his life before that day. _

XXX

Though there was someone outside the study who overheard the most of the conversation. It was all blurry. His vision was clouded by rage.

_I am the rightful heir to Kaiba Corp. No kid will get my position. My son will be the next in line and no one else. _

This man went outside to the courtyard to make a very important phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Ah, Gozaburo Kaiba, it's nice doing business with you again.", _replied the man on the other line.

"Tsundare, I have a little request. It must be very easy to eliminate pregnant women, isn't it?"

"_Kaiba, you underestimate me. Killing pregnant women is the easiest thing to do. Did your brother come back?"_, he said with a tone of mockery and pride.

"Yes, and he and his wife are expecting. Eliminate her and the kid inside to end his bloodline."

"_Once I'm done with the pregnant woman?", _he asked.

"Kill my brother."

Gozaburo Kaiba ended the call and left the mansion. A lot of planning will have to be done.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry I didn't update...in like...forever. I didn't know what to say next...then it just hit me.

Yaay for something...so what do you guys think? :D Is it good? Okay?

Please review!

I'm so sorry for the people who waited. I'm really really really sorry. Also, I'm so sorry that there isn't a lot of seto and serenity moments...just a lot of seto past...history stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Lalalalalalalalalala. I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED. LALALALALALA. I AM SO SORRY. I HAD A TERRIBLE TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK AND I WAS BUSY. I MUST THANK ALL OF YOU WHO...You've been so patient with me...not updating...my suck ass story...really. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the dinner at the Kaiba Mansion . For the past two weeks he would try his best to be home before the sun has set and for the past two weeks, he has been more cautious.

_I think it's about time I told Malissa the entire story. I've only told her some parts. How will see react to all of this? _

"Dear, it's time for dinner.", said Malissa while setting the table. "Seto! Dinner!"

"Coming mom!", the little boy screamed from his room.

The three sat down and ate their dinner. "Yummy! Tempura, miso soup, and egg plant with mayonnaise!", said Seto.

The two adults in the room smiled and chuckled a little bit on their son's excitement.

"So Seto, how was school?", asked Akihito.

"Ohhh, it was okay. I'm getting used to speaking in Japanese. I also made new friends! Though we find it difficult to talk to each other since I'm not that fluent yet, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it sooner or later!", he said cheerfully.

"That's very nice, Seto.", said Malissa. "How about you dear? How was work?"

"Work was fun. Exhausting, but fun. I'm going on a business trip two days from now. I'll be back after three days."

The little boy looked at his father and said, "Awww, three days. That's a very long time. Where are you going, dad?"

"I'm going to Osaka. It's another city. It's three hours away and don't worry. You can call me anytime if there's an emergency."

"What are you gonna do there, dad?"

"We're going to have a planning session for the next season."

The boy looked at his father. Admiring his father's success.

XXX

Malissa was tucking Seto into bed. It was time for a child his age to go to bed.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

She pulled Seto's blanket and opened the lamp right beside the bed. "Alright, but just one story. Okay?"

The boy nodded and was quietly anticipating his mother's story.

"Once upon a time, there were two little girls named Chiyo and Tsuki. They are sisters who live in a small house deep within the forest. But there was something different with the both of them. These two sisters are not humans but forest gods."

Seto asked his mother "Mom, what's a forest god?"

"A forest god is a special being whose job is to protect the forest."

"Ahhh, so like batman?"

"No no no, special in a sense that they are not humans, but they are gods, creators of life, they may take a form of an animal, a plant, a human, or anything they want to be."

"But they're not aliens, right?", Seto asked with slight worry in his voice.

"No, honey. They're not aliens.", she answered with a smile. "So where was I?"

"Sisters...forest Gods..."

"Ah! So Chiyo and Tsuki are forest Gods. They have to make sure that there was peace and order in the forest that they had to protect. They had to make sure that everyone that inside and near the forest lived in harmony. But one day, the humans started to become greedy. They cut too much trees. Killed many animals. They were killing the forest."

Seto looked at his mother waiting for her to continue. "Since the people were getting so much natural resources from the forest, Chiyo and Tsuki had a huge problem. They had to maintain the balance. They tried to talk to the humans, but they refused to stop cutting trees. They said that they needed more wood to sustain their life. The two sisters tried to reason with the villagers, they said that the animals needed shelter as well."

Malissa looked at Seto to see if he has already fallen asleep, but he was still awake. "What happens next mom?"

"Well, the villagers did not listen to Chiyo and Tsuki. They continued to cut more trees and hunt more animals until there was only one tree left. That tree was the tree of life. It was the biggest tree in the forest and that's the tree that keeps Chiyo and Tsuki alive."

"Uhuh."

"Since the villagers have become very greedy, they started to cut the tree of life. They told the sisters that they needed more wood to survive the winter. The two sisters told them that they have taken most of the trees in the forest. This tree was home to a lot of animals already. If they cut this one down, they will have no more place to stay during the winter and they will die. But the villagers did not listen. They continued to cut until the tree of life was no more."

"And then? And then?"

"Slowly, the animals started to die. Chiyo and Tsuki did everything they can to save the animals, but it was no use. They have lost their strength because the forest was gone. They started to lose their powers and they were sad because they cannot help the animals and they were not able to protect the forest. Chiyo and Tsuki turned human and since it was winter, they got sick, but still they tried their best to help the animals, until they could not help anymore. Chiyo and Tsuki died because of the greed of the villagers. After the cold and harsh winter, the villagers went to the forest to ask for some wood but they were surprised to see that Chiyo and Tsuki were not there anymore. They saw that they killed the two sisters and repented. They planted trees and took care of the animals. They promised to never be greedy ever again."

Upon finishing her story, Malissa saw that Seto was asleep. She switched the lamp off and left the room for her son to sleep peacefully.

XXX

While preparing to go to bed, Akihito asked his wife a question, "Malissa, is Seto asleep already?"

"Yes, why is that?", she replied. Taking note of the slight changes in her husband's tone. "Is there anything wrong?", she asked.

Akihito took a deep breath and said, "It's about time you knew the entire story, Malissa."

"The whole story?", she asked. "I already know your story, Akihito."

"No Malissa, I left some parts out. Okay, I left a lot of parts out. I never told you everything that happened to me in the past. I think it's about time that I tell you."

XXX

Noaki Kaiba, a fourteen year old boy, is standing right in front of the buffet table. It was a ball made for kings and queens of the business world. Everyone was wearing expensive suits, there was an abundance in jewelry, and designer dresses, bags, and shoes. The businessmen and women, talked business, it was the only thing they ever talked about. Housewives gossiped amongst each other, talking about the lunch they had in the most expensive restaurant or the newest designer items exclusive to only the richest of the rich. The teenagers, well, most of the one's here were as old as his brother. They were around sixteen to seventeen years old, the girls were talking about shoes and parties, while the boys talked about who they got laid and who they want to get laid with. Noaki Kaiba was left out. He had no one to keep him company except the plates and food set right in front of him.

_Such a boring party. Everyone's so...old. I can't even talk to anyone. _

"Noaki", said Kazuki.

"Yes, father?", replied Noaki.

"I would like to introduce you to someone.", he whispered. "I would want you to become close friends with him. His father's a very important man in the business world."

_Aiishhh, I don't really have much of a choice. _"Yes, father."

Kazuki Kaiba started to walk towards the crowd and Noaki, had no choice but to follow. Along the way, Noaki was introduced to several people. Teenage girls on the other side were talking to his elder brother, Gozaburo. They were throwing theirselves at him. _He's the heir to the Kaiba Corp., duuh. Women just can't get any scarier., _Noaki thought.

After being introduced to a few more people, Kazuki tapped his shoulder, signaling him that the person he wanted to introduce was finally there.

"Ahh, Emmerich Von Schroeder. How nice to see you here.", Kazuki said with a smile. Well, one could call it a smile, but unlike smiles, it is not caused by happiness, but by malicious intentions.

Noaki Kaiba observed the man in front of him. He was a tall man, probably in his early 50's, wearing a pink Armani suit that compliments his shoulder length dark purple hair.

"Kazuki Kaiba, it is nice to be graced with your presence. Is that your eldest son?", asked Emmerich.

Kazuki Kaiba gave a small chuckle. "No, no, Mr. Von Schroeder, This is my second born son, Naoki."

This was the signal for Naoki. "Good evening Mr. Von Schroeder, my name is Naoki Kaiba, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." he said with much respect in his tone while giving a small bow.

"Hmmm...Naoki, is it?", replied the man with purple hair. "I see you are in quite a dilemma Kazuki. It must be very difficult to chose which child will become the main owner of your company. Though this one does show a lot of promise. Well then, Naoki, I would like you to meet my son, Gerold.", said the older Von Schroeder. Naoki looked at the boy in front of him. He was probably the same age as him, give or take a year. He looked a lot like his father only his hair was not dark purple but light pink.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Naoki-san. Ah, Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure business is doing fine as usual. I saw it in the paper this morning. You must be very proud.", said the younger Von Schroeder.

"Ah, it's nothing. The thing that caused my stocks to increase would be Naoki over here. We were having dinner a few days and he just blurted it out of the blue saying 'Why don't you sell some your stocks in the Mizuhashi Company while the prices are so high, and seeing as this other company...Ah! The one with the department store chain nationwide. It's stock prices are going down. You should buy it since the ratio of the price of the Mizuhashi company compared to the department store thing is like 4:2.?' My eldest son looked at Noaki like he was crazy but then I decided to take the risk. Took half of my shares in the Mizuhashi company and placed it in the establishment of the Nishi's. It was my son's achievement actually. I am very proud of him."

Gerold looked at the young boy in front of him. He did not look like much. He looked pretty dense actually, but somehow he felt inclined to talk with the boy and said, "Hey Noaki, would you like to get some food?" Noaki looked at him and nodded and the two ran off.

XXX

The two went outside the venue to find out that it had a big garden and no one was outside so they brought the food there were able to get to the chairs set right in the middle of the garden.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahh, that place was sooooo boooring.", exclaimed Naoki.

"Tell me about it.", replied Gerold.

"So Gerold, what do you like to do?", asked Naoki.

The pink haired boy though for a moment and said "I like snowboarding."

Awed by Gerold's hobby, Noaki replied, "Whoaaa, that's so awesome. Isn't it scary?"

"Hahaha, no not at all.", he said with a small laugh. "How about you Naoki, what do you like to do?", asked Gerold.

"I like to eat", he said while shoving a "good" amount of food in his mouth.

"Hahaha! Your manners disappeared the moment we got out of the venue!", exclaimed Gerold.

Noaki looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oii, I wasn't the one eating with my feet up.", he said with a smirk.

The two looked at the foot placed on top of the table and started laughing hysterically. "So Noaki, is your mother here? Mine's inside. She's talking with other moms. There's no way I'd want to come near her. She'd shove another stupid girl in my face.", said Gerold.

"Ah, my mother's in the hospital. She's been getting really sick lately. No one's telling me anything about her illness.", replied Noaki.

"Ohh, I hope your mother gets better soon. And I also hope she doesn't shove girls to your face.", replied Gerold.

"Ahhh, my mother told me that most of the girls here are weird.", said Noaki. "And I agree with her. Two hundred percent!", he continued.

Gerold laughed at Noaki's remark and said "That was the best thing I've heard so far today! Finally, someone who thinks that these girls are like leeches. Well, except for that one girl..."

"Oiii, Gerold likes a girl. Who is she?", said Naoki with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Alosia Sanchez.", he said with a faint blush.

Noaki took a pen and paper out of nowhere and said, "Operation G and A union has started. Planning of Mission A has officially begun."

Gerold was caught of guard and said, "W-whaat are y-y-you planning" His face turning to a darker shade of red by the minute.

"Note: Target G is a little shy.", Noaki said, while writing it down on his notepad.

XXX

It's been two years since Naoki and Gerold first met. Despite the time and cultural difference, their friendship proved to be a very strong one. There was a celebration in the Kaiba residence. The ballroom was opened, everything was being prepared. It was the birthday of the youngest child of Kazuki Kaiba. Out of all the guests, one was invited to go a hours earlier than the actual celebration. Inside the library, there were two young men stood in front of a glass window, observing the preparations being done outside the mansion. The maids were running around carrying utensils. The caterers were fixing the buffet area. Technicians were fixing the sound system. Security was a lot tighter than usual bringing guard dogs and other additional security measures to the Kaiba residence.

"Neh, Gerold. I wonder if it was a coincidence that we have the same birthday.", said Naoki.

"I really didn't expect that, you know.", he replied with a smile. "Hey Noaki, let's visit your mom. I'd like to see how she's doing."

Noaki Kaiba looked out the window and took a deep breath, "I'd really want her to get better. The doctor told me that her illness is not getting worse, but she is not recovering." Then Noaki Kaiba suddenly remembered "Gerold, what happened between your parents, the divorce. I'm sorry that had to happen."

The pink haired boy replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I'd rather they separate than to fight in front of my younger sister. It's difficult being the eldest, you know. I have to make sure that my sister is safe. Then again, I've known about my mother's affair since I was twelve. I knew it was gonna happen. I just didn't know when." ,he took a sip of the shake placed on the coffee table and said, "We've got better things to talk about...Your mom. I know your worried. I mean I'd always visit you here in Japan and your mom's...the best. I wonder why she married-. I'm sorry, I said too much."

"Why she married my father?", Noaki took a sip of the shake that was placed on the table beside him. "Ha! She's so kind she just wanted that ass to know the feeling of being loved.", replied Noaki.

Gerold looked at the Japanese boy beside him and asked, "So who's going to run the company, you or Gozaburo?"

Noaki started laughing, "Gozaburo wants the position, but my father is hinting to the both of us that I will be the next leader of Kaiba Corp."

The German boy was aware that Noaki Kaiba did not want to be associated to a company that manufactures weapons of destruction. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind becoming a leader, but I don't want to lead a corporation as dirty as this _one_.", said Naoki with a tone of disgust.

"What does your mother think?"

Noaki was in distress. He knew that his mother's life was about to end. He is not ready to lose her. Not yet. "My mother, she told me to be happy.", he said to the pink haired boy beside him. "So, how are you and Alosia going?", he asked Gerold.

"Fine."

"Fine usually means first base going second.", replied Noaki.

Gerold smirked and looked at his companion, "Fine for me usually means home run."

Noaki's eyes widened and he was speechless. He slapped Gerold's arm and said "You sly piece of shit. No way."

With his growing pride knowing that Alosia was truly his he replied to his dumbstruck friend, "Yes, way." Taking a last sip from his shake he told Noaki that it was about time they visited Mrs. Kaiba.

XXX

The two teens walked down the very grand staircase which lead to the main hall. The staircase was made of only the finest marble in the world. The main hall of the mansion was filled with expensive vases, painting made by world renowned artists, sculptures, and other luxury decorations fit for royalty. It was like having a glimpse of the Palace of Versailles. With servants going around the mansion making sure that everything will be perfect for their not so young boochama's birthday celebration, it was truly a busy day for most of the people in the Kaiba mansion. Noaki noticed one of his most trusted friends amongst the servants, Roland, was a boy not so much older than himself. Roland was tasked on taking the job of being Noaki's main bodyguard due to his exceptional abilities. As a child, Roland won in various martial arts competitions. He was skilled in his academics and he is able to think unusually quickly on his feet during times of distress.

"Roland!", screamed Noaki while going down the staircase.

The bodyguard, upon hearing his name, quickly approached the two boys and asked, "Yes, Kaiba-sama?"

The youngest Kaiba cringed upon hearing the name 'Kaiba-sama'. "Oiii, I told you to stop calling me that. Noaki's fine." Noaki looked around his surroundings making sure that no one was going to hear his request "I need you to take me and Gerold to the hospital. We want to see okaasan.", he whispered. Noaki did not want anyone to hear his request because everyone was aware of his attachment to his mother. They would tell him that he should just stay here and relax for the party later. They would say that his mother would rather see him having fun instead of seeing him worrying about her health. Though Roland understood Noaki's intentions. He knew that young master Kaiba would want nothing more than to see his mother smiling. Roland then asked Noaki, "Which car would you want to take?"

"Did my father leave all the car keys with you?", he asked. Roland nodded in reply and then he noticed that the two teens were dancing out of happiness. "We shall take the new red one!", said Naoki.

XXX

The travel to the hospital was not exactly boring. Not when you are inside the newest and most expensive sports car money can buy. With the two teens acting like baboons at the back, Roland was calmly driving around the city. Taking the safest route to the hospital. He noticed the commotion happening at the back by looking at the rear view mirror of the car ,"Noaki-sama, Gerold-sama, please do not play with the cup holder.", he said. The two teens stopped, like two criminals being caught in the act for stealing a diamond in a jewelry shop and sat down properly on their seats. Gerold gave a small cough and Noaki looked out the window, trying to forget that they acted like two very idiotic idiotic baboons just a few moments ago. Gerold broke the silence and said, "It's my first time to see an automated jumbo cup holder you know." The three boys stayed silent for a few seconds and then they started laughing hysterically.

XXX

Etsuko Kaiba, wife of Kazuki Kaiba and mother of Gozaburo and Noaki Kaiba, was suffering from severe hemorrhagic fever. She was somewhat a special case, this disease is supposed to kill a person in ten days if his or her immune system fails, but it has been two and a half years since the illness surfaced. Etsuko took note that even though the disease has been cured, her body was not recovering from the effects. She was aware that her days are numbered and she could feel that life was slowly slipping away from her grasp.

Etsuko would always recall a typical day in the Kaiba residence. She would wake up in the morning and had breakfast with her husband and her two sons. After breakfast, the three would go to work and she would have to go run some errands. She liked doing these things herself because she is not a big fan of idleness. Etsuko made sure that the three boys would not experience any small problems for they have bigger problems to face. Kazuki had to run the company. Gozaburo and Noaki have to learn how to run the company while making sure that they excel in school. The least she can do was to make sure that when they get home they will be able to relax and take it easy. She has to support them in any way she can. Besides, she loves the three men all too much. They were all unique and special in their own little way. Take for example Gozaburo, he may be a little hard-hearted boy who takes everything seriously, he always made sure that he did the things he has to do and as usual, only quality results are acceptable in his book. Noaki on the other hand is unbelievably cunning, and scheming, but he is very kind hearted loyal, and selfless. He wouldn't harm a fly, unless that fly harmed someone close to him. Kazuki Kaiba, the man that stole her heart, is quite misunderstood. On the surface, he's ruthless, unkind, and malicious, but he's really concerned for the well being of others, especially his sons and people who are close to him. He is a dependable man who is willing to do anything for his loved ones.

_'Up until now, I still remember the pain I felt when my illness first surfaced. I could recall my body burning, my insides felt like it was being dipped in acid, the blood I lost, but the most painful of all was knowing that both of my sons could see me in such a terrible state.' _, she though.

The symptoms of the illness surfaced all of a sudden one afternoon. She was not feeling well, but she made sure that she greeted her sons when they got home.

"Welcome home Gozaburo and Noaki!", she said.

Gozaburo looked at his mother then at Noaki, the two brothers nodded at each other and they tried to make sure that their mother went back to bed. "Mother, you don't look so well", said Gozaburo.

Gozaburo led his mother to the living room and he made her sit on the couch closest to the window, it was Etsuko's favorite seat. Meanwhile, Noaki went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and while asking a servant to get a cold compress for their mother.

"Oh Gozaburo, I'm fine. Just a little flu. I'll go back to bed once I'm done talking to the two of you.", she said.

Noaki entered the living room and gave the glass of water to his mother and said, "Mother, you're all pale and you look really terrible. Like you just came of out a horror movie."

"Oh hush hush you two. I'll be fine. I'll get some rest and maybe by tomorrow I'll be-" Etsuko was cut off. She suddenly felt a horrible burning sensation happening inside her body. She felt like she was swallowing burning wood. It felt like as if there were splinters in her esophagus and suddenly everything was so too hot like she was inside a stove. She fell off the chair and started to vomit blood.

"MOTHER!", screamed Noaki.

Gozaburo ran outside and started screaming, "SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW! ASK THEM TO BRING A HELICOPTER NOW! MOTHER IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

Upon hearing the command of Gozaburo, the servants in the mansion started to call the hospital and Mr. Kaiba.

"M-m-mother! Hang on. The medics are coming", said Noaki. He was trying his best to stay calm because he would want his mother to worry about him panicking. He ignored the blood on his clothes and he held his mother in his arms. Gozaburo ran to his mother's side and placed the cold compress on his mother's forehead. "Hang in their, Mother. The medics are almost here I just called them."

The two boys were holding their mother's hand telling her to stay strong. But the pain was just too much for Etsuko to handle. Then everything blacked out. Etsuko lost consciousness. The two boys were worried sick. Their mother just lost consciousness.

"FUCK!", said Gozaburo. "Fuck this. Where the hell is the helicopter and the medic?"

The medics suddenly ran into the room as if that line was their queue, bringing a stretcher and other medical gadgets with them.

"Excuse us, but the both of you would have to move away for a few seconds."

The two boys moved away from their mother and watched the medics bring her to the helicopter.

Noaki asked one of the medics if he and his brother could come to the hospital, but the medic did not allow them to board the helicopter. "Orders from Mr. Kazuki Kaiba.", he said.

XXX

_Knock knock._

Etsuko looked at the door and said, "Come in."

The nurse peeked in and said, "Mrs. Kaiba, your son Noaki is here. Are you feeling well enough to talk to your son?"

The woman on the hospital bed gave a little laugh "I will always have enough energy to talk to my son.", she said.

The nurse nodded and went to the reception area to fetch Noaki and Gerold. After a few minutes, Etsuko saw her son and his best friend. _It's very nice to see Noaki making such good friends with someone as cunning as he his. _

"Hi Mother. How are you feeling?", asked Noaki.

"Oh, I'm feeling much much better. I hope I'll be able to leave the hospital in a few weeks.", she replied. "Besides Noaki, no need to worry about me. I've got a lot of people who are looking out for me here in the hospital. I'm the one who's supposed to be worried. You were sent here last week if I'm not mistaken. I was beyond worried. The doctors and the nurses even tried to hide you from me, but I'm sorry I was not able to visit. No one would tell me what happened. Oh dear, do be more careful. Please?"

Noaki scratched the back of his head while grinning. "Well, uhhh, you see about my hospital visit...I was running then I fell...sharp rock...my left arm...a few stitches. Nothing much really."

Etsuko's eyes went wide and she took her son's left arm to really make sure that he was telling the truth, and indeed he was. She saw stitches on Noaki's upper left arm and said, "Noaki! You know better than to run and trip! Goodness. Gravity got the best of you this time.", Etsuko said.

Etsuko could hear someone snickering at the other side of the room and she said with a chuckle, "Gerold, Noaki told me that you fell as well." Gerold looked at his best friend's mother and said, "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about, Mrs. Kaiba."

"Oh Gerold, instead of a rock making you trip, it was the impact of cupid's arrow on your heart."

Upon hearing this, Gerold's face went to fifteen different shades of red and pink. The mother and son looked at the pink haired boys reaction and started to laugh.

"Oiii, it's alright Gerold. It's just natural for you to like girls in that way.", Noaki said.

Etsuko looked at Gerold and said, "Well, at least you fell in love with a wonderful girl. I've met Alosia before and she's very sweet. Though if I recall things correctly, when Noaki was around nine years old, that girl had taken quite a liking for him. Oh, Noaki would hide behind me just so she wouldn't come near."

Gerold started laughing. "Really, Mrs. Kaiba? What else did he do?"

Noaki's face started to turn white. _THIS. ISN'T. HAPPENING. _

"Oh! I recall Noaki hiding behind Gozaburo. Alosia was very scared of him."

Gerold was laughing so hard that Noaki slapped his back and said, "Well, It did keep her away. Quite effectively."

Though their little chat was disrupted since they heard a knock on the door. A nurse entered the room and said, "Excuse me, visiting hours are over."

Noaki and Gerold said their goodbyes and left Etsuko.

The two boys went towards the elevator and took their leave.

XXX

The car ride back to the mansion was silent. The drive was so quick it was like as if all the stoplights were green. When they arrived, the two boys were greeted by a group of servants saying that they had to get ready for the celebration that was going to happen in an hour. Two servants led Gerold to the guest room, while the remaining ones asked Noaki to go straight to his room, knowing that he has a tendency to walk around when he's in deep though. On his way to his room, Noaki passed by the study where he could hear a discussion between his elder brother and father, he decided to take a little peek. Kazuki was seated on the chair behind the study table while Gozaburo stood in front of him. Judging by the tensed atmosphere, it has something to do with the word 'heir'.

"Father, I, as the first born son, would like to know who really is the heir to the Kaiba Corporation."

The Kazuki Kaiba looked at the boy in front of him and said, "I told you to wait, son. I will tell the both of you in due time."

"Father, we do not have much time.", Gozaburo said.

Kazuki Kaiba knew that Noaki was just outside the room and said, "Noaki, I suggest you come inside. It seems like you elder brother is getting quite impatient so I will tell the both of you now who is the true heir."

Noaki entered the room, but the moment he stepped in, he wanted to step out.

Kazuki Kaiba stood up from his chair and started to walk around. "Choosing an heir is not an easy task. I have to weigh my options. I need to ask myself the questions 'Who leads? Who follows? Who is the better leader? Who is the better follower?'.", he said. "It was not an easy choice, but the next president of the Kaiba Corporation will be you, Noaki. You are much more suitable for the job of president. You on the other hand, Gozaburo, will work alongside your brother as the vice president of Kaiba Corp. I will not hear any objections and my decision is final. Now go take your leave and get ready for tonights celebration."

Upon hearing this, Gozaburo stormed out the room and Noaki was just left their, standing. "I don't understand, father. Gozaburo wants this more than I do. He's been working all his life to become the president. He's also the first born. I think it would be better if-"

"Silence, Noaki!", said Kazuki. "Birth order does not determine skill. You will have more training this year so as to prepare you for the job that has been assigned to you. You will maintain the good relationship with our 'connections' and other 'important' people. That is your job. Now go get ready."

Noaki was stunned. "I don't want it."

Kazuki looked at his youngest son and laughed. "Don't want it? You don't have a choice, _Noaki_. You will be president because that is the job given to you. Unlike common people, you do not have a choice on what job you take. That is the price children born into wealthy families pay."

Summoning all the courage he can, Noaki said, "I DON'T WANT A JOB AS DIRTY AS THIS ONE!"

Uncomfortable silence filled the entire room. Kazuki looked at his son and sighed "Well, like I said earlier, you do not have a choice. You will be the president of the Kaiba Corporation and nothing will make me change my mind."

"But father I-"

"End of discussion, Noaki. Now get ready for tonight's celebration. I will not hear another word of protest from you, ever again.", replied the elder Kaiba sternly.

XXX

Gozaburo walked as fast as he can to his room. The walk was a total blur, all of his movements were robotic. He did not notice the servants greeting him along the way or the luxurious state of the mansion. The feeling of rejection clouded all the other things at present. He was in a state of total despondency. The shock and humiliation Gozaburo felt was unbelievable. _My younger brother will be the president and I...I have no choice but to..to follow. I the first born child of Kazuki Kaiba will have to take orders from Noaki. That fucking bastard. He took everything I could possibly want. Everything. The only thing I had a fair chance of getting. The only thing I want in this world...He just had to take it away. _

Gozaburo arrived at his room and closed the door. He ran to his study table and threw all the things on the floor. All the paintings on the wall, ripped apart and tossed around. The Quianlong vase on the windowsill was thrown on the ground and shattered in to millions of pieces. Rare glass figurines from Venice were thrown to the walls like it was an innocent game of darts. "WHY? WHY? WHY?", Gozaburo screamed. He sat on the floor, not caring if his hands were getting cut from the tiny pieces of glass and porcelain. All the disappointment and pain was starting to sink in. Gozaburo was pulling his hair out of frustration.

"One day Noaki, I will take the thing most precious to you and destroy it."

He will not admit it to himself but he could feel tears falling from his eyes.

XXX

The two Kaiba brothers were getting ready for the party. One was full of rage, the other was filled with numbness. Both were heavily disappointed. If there was one thing the two brothers felt, it was the feeling of never being able to do the thing they want most. They will never be able to pursue their dreams. Gozaburo and Noaki left their rooms fully dressed and ready to entertain guests. The two brothers coincided paths on the main staircase. They both looked at each other. Somehow, their eyes were giving off two different emotions, one was filled with hate and the other, sadness. After that brief conversation-less contact, they both made their way down and wore a mask over their faces to conceal the turmoil within.

XXX

A year and a half has passed since Kazuki Kaiba announced to his two sons the news. It was a year and a half of utter silence in the mansion. There were no conversations during meal times, the three always spent their free time in different places. They only spoke to each other if needed to, but it is at all costs avoided. Sunday brunch is one of the most awkward meal times in the mansion. They three men were not busy with their work or studies. Kazuki Kaiba sat where most of the head of the families sat, with his two sons eating on either sides. The servants placed the food on the table, today they were having toast, bacon, eggs, and fruits. The three men were all minding their own business, it was a silent event, but the silence was broken when the telephone rang. Noaki, being the closest one to the phone, decided to answer it "Hello?"

"Excuse me, this is Nurse Saito speaking, I would like to speak to Mr. Kazuki Kaiba. It is very urgent."

Noaki took a deep breath hoping that the nurse is not the bearer of bad news, "This is Noaki Kaiba speaking, I'm sure I can be the one to tell my father of the news instead."

There was a short pause on the other line "Very well, Mr. Noaki Kaiba. You see, Ms. Etsuko, only has a few hours left. She her organs started to fail and the doctors are trying everything they can do, but-"

Noaki let go of the telephone and ran to the underground parking. Whatever the nurse says, he doesn't care. The only thing important right now is his mother. Seeing his mother is the only thing that matters. Without even getting a driver, Noaki ran to the garage and took the car that would bring him to the hospital the fastest.

When Kazuki and Gozaburo saw Noaki dash that fast, they knew what was going to happen, but they did not care. Kazuki took a bite of his toast and said "Took her long enough to die."

Gozaburo on the other hand smirked, he knew that this would have an effect on his brother. Suddenly the chances of him becoming president are higher once again.

XXX

Noaki droved as fast as he could to the hospital, breaking a few traffic rules along the way, but he did not care. When he got to the hospital, he went to the drive way and he just left the 1937 Bugatti car. He did not even bother to turn of the engine. He just left it and ran to the reception area. He went close to the white table where there were four women answering phones and entertaining questions.

"Excuse me, is Etsuko Kaiba still kept in the same room?", he asked on of them.

"Hold on sir, let me check the database."

Every second was precious, the girl was taking too long, Noaki started to snap. "Can you please hurry up? My mother is about to die. I want to see her before she passes away."

The girl looked stunned and she replied "Sir, Mrs. Kaiba is in a special private unit as of now. It says here that guests are not allowed."

Noaki's expression was inexplainable. It was like a glimpse of hell and a taste of death all at the same time. "Are you telling me that I, Noaki Kaiba, her son cannot even see her?"

"No, sir. We just need your identifica-"

"Here! My fucking drivers license. Now can I see my mother before she passes away?"

The girl in the reception area was stunned and handed Noaki a card "Sir, take the third elevator to your right and swipe the card when you get inside, it will bring you to your mother's room."

Not wasting another second, Noaki left.

A few seconds later, the security guard ran to the reception area and asked "Hey, did you see a Kaiba just now? He left this really expensive sports car outside...still running."

The girl that Noaki just spoke to said, "He ran up to the special unit area. And he left his wallet too."

The guard rolled his eyes and said, "Bah, rich people."

XXX

This seemed like the longest elevator ride Noaki has ever had. It felt like ages until he reached his mother's floor. When the doors of the elevator opened, Noaki ran to the room straight ahead. The all white color scheme of the hospital still scared him. Upon reaching the door, he read the name of the patient making sure that it is his mother's room.

_Etsuko Kaiba. This is the one Noaki. _

Noaki opened the door and he saw his mother all pale with machines supporting her. She was conscious and she had years in her eyes.

"Noaki", she said with a smile despite the pain she felt. "Did you already eat breakfast?"

Noaki could not contain his emotions anymore and sat on the chair beside his mother's bed. "Yes, mom. I already ate breakfast.", he said with tears flowing.

"Shhh, Noaki. It's going to be alright.", she said as she slowly lifted her hand to dry the tears on her son's face. "I'm sorry, Noaki. I worried you too much for the past how many years. I'm so so sorry."

Noaki held his mother's hand "Mom, it's okay. Y-y-ou are s-s-stro-ong. I-I'm sure yo-you-you'll m-make it th-thr-through."

Etsuko ran her fingers through her son's hair and she sang the song that would always put Noaki to sleep.

_yuuyake koyake de higakurete_

_The day ends with a fiery sunset  
yama no oterano kaneganaru_

_The mountain temple's bell rings  
otetetsunaide minakaero_

_Let everyone go home, hand in hand  
karasu to isshoni kaerimashou_

_The crows go home together too.  
kodomo ga kaetta atokaraha_

_After the children returned home  
marui ookina otsukisama_

_Appeared the big, round moon.  
kotori ga yume wo mirukoroha_

_While the baby birds dream,  
sora ni ha kirakira kinnohoshi_

_In the sky__the golden stars twinkle._

"Yuuyake Koyake.", Noaki said.

"Mmmhmm. I still remember you as a little child asking me to sing that to you. I'd sing it four or five times then you'd be asleep.", Etsuko said weakly.

"Yeah, I remember when you left the country with dad, all the servants had to sing that in my room just so I could go to sleep."

The two laughed a little. The mood lightened up a bit, at least. Noaki was still crying though, knowing that this could be one of his last moments with his mother.

"Noaki"

"Yes, mother?"

"Please take care of yourself. I won't be able to watch you anymore. I am also aware that you want to do something else. Just remember this...I'll be happy as long as you're happy."

Noaki kissed his mother's forehead and said "Thank you, mother for understanding. Thank you so much."

Etsuko held her son's hand tighter. _It's almost time. _"I'm sorry, Noaki. I won't be here to see you get married. I will never meet my grandchildren. I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I cannot anymore."

Noaki couldn't take it all it. "M-m-mom. Please d-d-don't go. D-don't leave me."

Etsuko placed her hand on Noaki's cheek and said, "Naoki, promise me...you'll be brave. Always do the right thing. Make me proud."

And with that said, Etsuko Kaiba has left the world of the living.

XXX

"So a few weeks after you turned eighteen, you left home and studied abroad with a new name. Then after a few months, I met you. You were working your ass off in the grocery. Fixing the canned goods.", said Marissa.

"Yeap, that's when my life started to have purpose again.", replied Noaki with a coy smile.

Marissa playfully slapped her husbands arm and said, "Oh, you are just too cheesy, but I'm just so used to saying Akihito, I doubt I'll be able to call you Naoki anytime."

"I prefer Akihito anyways, and besides, the man you fell in love with is Akihito, not Noaki.", he said.

Marissa smiled and kissed her husbands cheek. "True. But Akihito, you better go to sleep now. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You need to be well rested."

* * *

WHOA. Was the wait worth it? I didn't check the stuff anymore. When I was done I was like...MUST UPDATE STORY. FIX LATER. Sooo, what do you think? It's so funny because the story is about to be Seto and Serenity and here I am talking about his father's past...well, his past affected Seto's future...which has Serenity in it. BLAH. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I promise I'll talk about Seto's soon. You see, for you to understand Gozaburo's character and Kazuki's as well...I had to put that. It clears a lot of this up. Oh, I also noticed my writing style kinda changed. Okay. Hahahahahahaha.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
